Be my light
by MadP
Summary: Personne n'aurait pu imaginer que Aomine Daiki, membre de la génération des miracles et ancien élève de Teiko puisse être renvoyé du lycée Too. C'est pourtant ce qui s'est produit, sans que personne n'en sache les raisons. Lorsque l'équipe de Seirin apprend la nouvelle, tous sont sous le choc. Kagami compte bien découvrir les mystères qui entourent cette nouvelle. HxH [EN PAUSE]
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ~

L'idée de cette fiction m'est venue en écrivant I love you jackass !

Je vous informe directement que l'histoire se concentrera sur le pairing Aokaga.

Le rating sera M par sécurité, comme toujours.

Le titre était sensé être : Be the light in my world of shadows.

Mais étant trop long j'ai préféré me contenter de Be my light .

Résumé : Qui aurait imaginé un seul instant que Aomine Daiki,

ancien joueur de Teiko, membre de la génération des miracles,

se retrouverait soudainement élève du lycée Seirin.

Pour quelles raisons se trouve-t-il ici ?

Comment les choses vont-elles évoluer ?

C'est ce que veut découvrir Kagami.

Sans plus tarder, je vous laisse découvrir le premier chapitre,

qui fait aussi office de prologue, en quelque sorte.

Bonne lecture à vous.

 **P.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **1\. Sous le choc.**

La nouvelle avait frappé l'équipe au beau milieu de leur entraînement, alors que personne n'aurait soupçonné un seul instant qu'une telle chose puisse être possible.

Un élève de première année était entré sans préavis dans le gymnase, surprenant les joueurs sans crier gare.

_ Qui es-tu, voulut savoir Aida Riko, l'impitoyable coach de l'équipe de Seirin.

Il fallait avoir une bonne raison de venir perturber l'entraînement sacré de ses protégés.

_ Je m'appelle Yuichiro, tenta-t-il de s'exprimer malgré sa respiration erratique.

_ C'est un élève de notre classe, l'éclaira Kuroko. Que se passe-t-il Yuichiro-kun ?

_ Le directeur m'a demandé de vous prévenir.

_ Le directeur, s'étonnèrent les autres élèves à voix basse.

_ Aomine Daiki a été renvoyé de Too.

L'annonce fit place à un silence lourd. Sous le choc, personne n'osa prendre la parole, ne pouvant y croire.

Riko dut prendre sur elle pour poser les questions auxquels tous devaient penser.

_ Pour quelles raisons ?

_ Je n'en ai aucune idée. Le directeur veut vous faire savoir que Aomine-san sera désormais élève de Seirin.

_ Quoi, s'exclama Koganei, au bord de l'évanouissement. Mais-

_ Dis nous en plus, ordonna Aida sévèrement, coupant les autres dans leur élan.

_ Il sera là Mercredi matin, reprit-il. Aomine-san sera placé dans notre classe, précisa-t-il fébrilement.

_ Je rêve, maugréa Kagami.

_ Mais.. et le basket, s'empressa de demander Tetsuya.

C'était bien évidemment la question que tous avaient voulu poser. Nul n'était sans savoir que le basket représentait bien plus qu'un simple passe-temps pour la panthère de Too.

_ Le directeur n'en a aucune idée, leur expliqua le pauvre Yuichiro. Il dit que cela reste entre les mains d'Aomine-san. S'il souhaite se joindre à votre équipe, le directeur vous demande de faire tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour qu'il puisse être parfaitement intégré. Il ne tolérera aucune plainte ni réclamation à ce sujet.

Les joueurs se regardèrent avec effarement. Ils commencèrent à chuchoter entre eux. Tous sans exception, les plus âgés comme les plus jeunes, ne savaient comment réagir à cette frappante nouvelle.

Comme pour rendre le moment plus intense encore, l'orage éclata, les surprenant.

_ S'il vous plaît calmez-vous, ordonna Riko d'une voix ferme. Je suis tout aussi choquée que vous mais nous devrions nous réjouir de cette nouvelle. C'est là une occasion en or d'intégrer un autre joueur talentueux à notre équipe. Pensez aux possibilités que cela nous offre. On ne peut tout simplement pas se permettre d'ignorer cette chance. C'est pourquoi je vous demanderai de bien vouloir faire preuve de maturité, pour cette fois. Si Aomine Daiki se présente à nous et souhaite nous joindre, nous devrons l'accueillir comme il se doit.

_ Riko-san, l'interrompit Kiyoshi d'une voix douce, je ne veux pas te contrarier mais je doute que dans son état actuel, Aomine-san soit capable de prendre les choses avec recul. Sa présence risque de créer des tensions au sein de l'équipe. On sait tous que ce genre de situation peut vite perturber l'équilibre et causer la perte d'une équipe même si elle est très soudée.

_ Je suis d'accord avec Teppei, annonça Hyuga. On ne peut pas l'accueillir le sourire aux lèvres comme si de rien était.

_ Je sais bien que cela va être difficile. Je vais tenter d'en toucher quelques mots au directeur. Comptez sur moi pour faire tout mon possible.

_ Qu'as-tu en tête ?

_ Je veux qu'Aomine Daiki participe aux entraînements afin de vous aider à progresser, mais aussi afin qu'il puisse trouver son rythme et sa place au sein de l'équipe. Tant que vous n'aurez pas trouvé un nouvel équilibre qui tienne compte de sa présence, il ne sera pas autorisé à jouer. Je sais d'ores et déjà qu'il sera difficile de le convaincre de se plier à cette situation. Mais je ne suis pas du genre à abandonner facilement. C'est pour moi la meilleure solution et je suis déterminée à lui tenir tête s'il le faut.

_ C'est une bonne idée, admit Kuroko. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre de votre part, coach.

_ Ne me sous estime pas Kuroko-kun. En tous cas, je compte sur vous pour informer Aomine-san sur tout ce qu'il doit savoir, une fois que tout aura été décidé. Après tout, il sera votre camarade de classe maintenant. Vous feriez mieux de faire un effort pour qu'il se sente intégré.

_ Vous pouvez compter sur moi, affirma Kuroko.

_ Et toi Kagami-kun ?

Il était resté bien trop silencieux, à la grande surprise de ses camarades.

_ Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne le sens pas trop. Mais si vous pensez que ça peut fonctionner alors je suivrais le mouvement.

_ Bien. C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre.

xxxxxxxxxx

_ Aida-san ! Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir dans mon bureau aussi tôt. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

_ Monsieur le directeur, pardonnez-moi de vous déranger de si bon matin. J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous soumettre. J'espérais pouvoir vous en parler au plus vite.

_ Rien de grave j'espère ? Dites-moi tout, je vous en prie.

Elle prit place dans le fauteuil qu'il lui indiqua.

_ Merci. Je vais être directe. J'ai été informé du cas d'Aomine Daiki. Je ne vois aucun inconvénient à sa présence au sein du lycée, mais je doute que l'intégrer dès le départ à l'équipe de basket de Seirin soit une bonne idée.

_ Et pourquoi pas ?

_ Je n'ai aucune idée des raisons qui ont poussé Too à le renvoyer mais, connaissant le caractère survolté de cet élève, je pense sincèrement que sa frustration risquerait de porter atteinte à la bonne entente qui s'est installée au sein de notre équipe. En tant que coach, je refuse de voir mes joueurs se quereller sans cesse. Ce n'est pas une atmosphère propice à l'entraînement.

_ Vous soulevez là un point bien intéressant, Riko-san. Que me proposez-vous ?

_ Nous pourrions laisser Aomine-san participer aux entraînements sous condition que son attitude soit irréprochable. Je pense même lui proposer de m'accompagner dans ma tâche de coach. Son niveau est plus qu'élevé; je n'ai aucun doute quant à sa capacité à apprendre les techniques essentielles du basketball. Tout dépendra de sa volonté. En revanche, il ne pourra participer aux matchs officiels et ne sera admis sur le terrain que s'il démontre qu'il peut s'intégrer à l'équipe sans créer de tensions, et que sa motivation est sans faille.

_ C'est une idée plus que bonne, Aida-san. Je veux bien vous donner la permission de la mettre en place, mais à une condition.

_ Laquelle monsieur ?

_ Si d'ici trois semaines Aomine Daiki n'a pas rejoint l'équipe de son plein gré et ne s'entend pas avec les autres joueurs, je me verrai obligé de l'y contraindre. Et je n'hésiterai pas à le renvoyer s'il s'y oppose. Est-ce bien clair ?

_ Oui monsieur. Je vous remercie pour votre temps. Soyez certains que je ferai de mon mieux pour que Aomine-san reste parmi nous.

_ Bien. Vous pouvez retourner en classe. Bon courage à vous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kuroko et Kagami s'étaient retrouvés au fast food après les cours.

Mais Kagami n'avait que très peu mangé, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

_ Que se passe-t-il Kagami-kun ? Tu n'as presque rien mangé.

_ Pas faim.

_ C'est Aomine-kun qui te met dans cet état ?

_ Qui ne serait pas choqué après ça, maugréa le tigre de Seirin. J'comprends pas pourquoi ils l'ont viré.

_ Et bien, je me doutais que ça arriverait un jour ou l'autre. Je n'avais pas prévu qu'il serait admis à Seirin, déclara Kuroko d'un ton pensif.

_ Ne Kuroko.

_ Hm ?

_ Tu es content ?

_ Et bien, peut être un peu. Aomine-kun et moi avons été de bons amis depuis le collège. Mais je suis inquiet.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Avoir été renvoyé n'est pas une chose facile à vivre. Peut être qu'il n'est pas heureux d'être un élève de Seirin. J'ai peur qu'il ne redevienne comme avant et qu'il ne délaisse le basket.

_ Tu crois que ça pourrait arriver ?

_ Aomine-kun est imprévisible, murmura Tetsuya.

_ Bah, de toute façon la coach nous passera un sacré savon si on arrive pas à le convaincre. Alors autant se donner à fond.

_ Cela ne te ressemble pas, Kagami-kun.

_ Je n'ai juste pas envie d'inquiéter les autres et de causer des problèmes à l'équipe. Même si ça m'réjouit pas trop, j'vais faire un effort.

_ Fais de ton mieux.

_ Ouais.

Ils étaient rentrés chez eux l'esprit embrumé par leurs inquiétudes respectives. Il fut difficile pour l'équipe de Seirin de trouver le sommeil cette nuit là.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ce premier chapitre est volontairement assez court.

Les prochains devraient être plus longs si tout va bien.

J'espère que ça vous aura plu et que vous me

suivrez tout au long de l'histoire.

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ~


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour ~

Je vous retrouve avec le second chapitre.

Découvrons comment les joueurs de Seirin vont réagir

à la présence d'Aomine sans plus tarder.

Bonne lecture !

 **P.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **2\. Prendre sur soi.**

Mercredi était arrivé à une vitesse fulgurante et Kagami, plus que tout autre, redoutait cette journée.

Il n'avait aucune idée de l'état dans lequel se trouverait leur potentiel futur coéquipier.

Les heures étaient passées sans qu'Aomine ne se manifeste.

Mais aux alentours de onze heures, le directeur frappa à la porte et entra dans la salle de classe en compagnie d'une tête bien connue.

Tous les élèves se levèrent.

_ Asseyez-vous je vous en prie. Bien, je vous présente votre nouveau camarade de classe. Je compte sur vous pour l'accueillir comme il se doit. Professeur, je m'en remets à vous pour veiller sur cet élève comme vous le faites avec ses camarades.

_ Bien sûr monsieur le directeur. Jeune homme, vous pouvez vous présenter.

_ Yo. Aomine Daiki. 'shiku.

Kagami se retînt de se frapper le front. Cet imbécile n'avait fait aucun effort de présentation. Il s'était exprimé trop brièvement, avec désinvolture, comme s'il était au dessus de tous les élèves. Il voulut le remettre à sa place mais au regard sévère de Kuroko, il se reprit de justesse.

Le professeur, trop confus, lui indiqua qu'il pouvait aller s'asseoir.

Bien évidemment, et pour le plus grand malheur de Kagami, la seule place disponible se trouvait derrière lui.

Aomine s'y installa dans le plus grand bruit mais aucun élève n'osa se plaindre, tant l'aura qui l'entourait était oppressante.

_ Bien, reprenons le cours; déclara l'enseignant avec un peu d'hésitation mal dissimulée.

L'ancien élève de Too ne prêta pas attention aux paroles du professeur, préférant somnoler sur sa table, le regard tourné vers la fenêtre.

Il était bien trop calme.

Mais Kagami n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

xxxxxxxxxx

Puis l'heure de la pause déjeuner avait sonné.

Taiga s'était levé le plus vite possible, voulant échapper à la présence désagréable de la panthère dans son dos.

Il avait besoin d'air.

_ Kagami-kun, l'interpella Kuroko à voix basse en sortant de la salle de classe.

_ Quoi ?

_ On devrait peut être lui proposer de manger avec nous. Il ne sait même pas où se trouve le réfectoire.

_ C'pas bien compliqué, maugréa-t-il. Il n'a qu'à suivre la foule.

_ Kagami-kun, as-tu oublié ce que Riko-san a dit ? On doit faire un effort. Tu n'as qu'à le lui proposer. Il aura une meilleure image de toi.

_ Eh ! Mais j'ai pas envie qu'il m'apprécie, s'exclama Kagami.

_ Oï Bakagami j'suis pas sourd !

Taiga, les sourcils froncés et plus qu'irrité entra dans la sale de classe.

_ T'veux manger avec nous ?

_ Pas faim.

_ Tu vois ? Allez, allons manger. J'ai la dalle.

_ Aomine-kun, ce n'est pas bon de sauter les repas. Viens avec nous s'il te plaît.

_ J't'ai rien d'mandé Tetsu.

_ Oï teme, si t'as pas envie d'manger c'ton problème mais fous pas tes nerfs sur Tetsu.

_ C'pas tes oignons.

_ Arrêtez tous les deux. Nous sommes dans la même classe, faisons un effort.

Aomine accepta de les suivre, de mauvaise foi cependant.

Le repas se déroula dans un silence pesant pour chacun d'entre eux. Kuroko aurait vraiment aimé qu'Aomine laisse sa fureur de côté, et qu'il tente de renouer les liens. Il n'osait pas le lui dire, de peur de s'attirer ses foudres.

Kagami le voyait bien lui, et cela l'énervait de voir Kuroko aussi triste.

xxxxxxxxxx

Comme l'avait redouté Aida Riko, la confrontation avec Aomine Daiki dans le bureau du directeur avait été plus que mouvementée.

Elle n'avait pas manqué d'arguments, tentant le tout pour le tout de le convaincre de rejoindre l'équipe.

Malgré sa réticence à jouer pour Seirin, il finit par abdiquer, non sans se plaindre des conditions qui lui étaient imposées.

_ Je te remercie de ta coopération, Aomine-kun.

_ T'fais pas d'idées la coach. Si j'accepte, c'est uniquement parce que j'peux pas arrêter le basket.

_ C'est tout à ton honneur. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Je compte bien faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que tout se passe pour le mieux. Je te serais reconnaissante d'en faire de même. Cette équipe a assez souffert. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'en repasser par là. Je crois d'ailleurs que toi non plus.

_ Mes affaires te r'gardent pas. J'fais c'que j'veux, qu'ça plaise ou non.

_ Malheureusement, tu devras changer cette attitude si tu veux gagner ta place sur le terrain.

Le ton de Riko était sans appel.

Cela ne plaisait pas à Daiki mais le basket était tout ce qui lui restait. Alors bien malgré lui, il devrait faire avec.

Entraîner ces idiots. Et puis quoi encore.

Il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de céder. Mais avait-il vraiment le choix en de telles circonstances ?

_ Au fait Aomine-kun, reprit Riko avant de le laisser vaquer à ses occupations, soit à l'heure pour l'entraînement de ce soir. Dix neuf heure au gymnase.

Elle le laissa là sans plus de cérémonie. Aida Riko avait une idée bien précise de l'entraînement de ce soir.

Les joueurs allaient être bien surpris en apprenant le concept de ce nouvel exercice.

Elle ne tolérerait aucun manque d'attention de leur part.

xxxxxxxxx

Kagami, Kuroko et les autres joueurs étaient alignés sur le terrain, attendant l'arrivée de Riko.

Aomine se tenait debout dans son coin, les bras croisés, refusant de leur adresser la parole. En le voyant, peu avaient osé lui parler, à l'exception de Kuroko qui lui avait demandé où pouvait être la coach.

_ J'en sais rien, avait marmonné l'autre, elle est partie dès que j'suis arrivé et m'a dit d'attendre ici.

_ Elle avait probablement une urgence, commenta Kiyoshi en se frottant le menton.

Puis la discussion s'était arrêtée là.

Enfin, Aida Riko refit son apparition, accompagnée de jeunes femmes portant d'étranges tapis jusqu'au gymnase.

_ Merci les filles, les remercia-t-elle poliment. On les ramènera dès qu'on aura fini.

_ Coach qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda Izuki avec curiosité.

_ Des tapis que les gymnastes nous ont gentiment prêté.

_ Pour quelle utilité ?

_ Ce soir pas de match pour l'entraînement.

_ EH ?!

_ Vous avez bien entendu. J'ai prévu quelque chose d'un peu plus original pour vous. Aomine-kun, si tu veux bien prendre place à côté de moi je te prie.

Il obéit non sans traîner les pieds, gardant les bras croisés sur le torse.

_ Puisque nous avons maintenant un nouveau membre dans notre club, j'ai pensé que pour ce soir nous nous concentrerons sur un pilier important du basketball, à savoir le travail d'équipe. Gagner la confiance de ses coéquipiers et avoir confiance en eux sont deux éléments primordiaux au bon fonctionnement d'une équipe, peu importe le sport concerné. C'est pourquoi on parle d'équipe : cela sous entend une confiance inébranlable et une cohésion parfaite. D'où l'utilité de ces tapis.

_ Je ne vois toujours pas où tu veux en venir, Riko-san.

_ Tu vas vite comprendre, Hyuga-kun. Place toi à l'extrémité du tapis en faisant face aux autres. Aomine-kun, place toi au milieu, derrière lui.

Les deux garçons firent comme demandé, avec hésitation pour l'un et désinvolture pour l'autre.

_ Hyuga-kun, tu vas te laisser tomber en arrière. Aomine-kun, libre à toi de le rattraper. S'il y a confiance et cohésion entre vous, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. Ce sera notre premier exercice.

Taiga manqua de s'étouffer, Hyuga se pinça l'arrête du nez, Kiyoshi haussa les sourcils d'un air embarrassé face aux protestations des autres joueurs.

Hyuga hésita à se laisser tomber. La présence du tapis pour amortir sa chute ne le rassurait en rien. Mais au bout d'un moment, il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller en arrière.

Cela lui sembla être les secondes les plus longues de son existence, jusqu'à ce que sa tête et le haut de son dos ne rencontrent le torse solide de la panthère, pour son plus grand soulagement.

Aomine détournait le regard tandis que le brun se relevait en l'observant avec reconnaissance.

Riko ne montra rien de son étonnement. Elle se devait de rester impassible.

Ce fut au tour de Kiyoshi. Il fut lui aussi rattrapé par Daiki, non sans peine, puisqu'il était bien plus grand et plus costaud que lui. Cela eut au moins le mérite de faire rire les joueurs.

Puis vînt celui d'Izuki, suivit de celui de Mitobe, de Koganei.

Lorsque vînt le tour de Kuroko, il eut à peine le temps de se retourner que Daiki tira sur son maillot pour le faire tomber dans ses bras.

Pas moyen que je le laisse tomber, semblaient dire ses yeux.

Sans l'admettre, Kagami en fut soulagé.

Et puis vînt son tour.

Leurs regards se jaugèrent sans qu'aucun ne laisse transparaître ses réelles intentions.

Kagami tourna le dos pour faire face à ses coéquipiers. Kuroko le regardait d'un regard assuré. Il hocha la tête, l'incitant à se laisser tomber.

Taiga ferma les yeux.

Son corps heurta le tapis.

Ouvrant les yeux, il vit le sourire narquois de son rival.

_ Bah alors, on tient pas sur ses jambes Bakagami.

Il s'apprêtait à riposter lorsque Riko choisit d'intervenir, l'aidant à se relever.

_ Bien, ça suffira pour ce premier exercice.

Elle n'était pas du tout étonnée par la réaction d'Aomine, même si elle avait un instant espéré se tromper.

xxxxxxxxx

Les autres exercices furent tout aussi inédits.

D'abord, ils furent répartis en duos pour un exercice dont le but était de s'affronter par équipe. Chacune des équipes avait un membre en possession d'un foulard disposé dans sa poche arrière qu'ils devaient protéger pour rester en jeu. Pour corser les choses, ils étaient attachés l'un à l'autre au niveau de la cheville.

Aomine s'était servi de Kagami en guise de bouclier, sous les cris de protestation de ce dernier. Personne n'osa en rire, ne sachant comment réagir en une telle situation.

L'équipe de Kagami fut néanmoins celle qui remporta le jeu.

Une victoire au goût amer pour le tigre de Seirin.

L'exercice suivant fut tout aussi haut en couleurs.

Cette fois ci, l'un des deux membres de l'équipe se retrouvait les yeux bandés, devant choisir entre deux boîtes dont le contenu était un mystère. Le membre du duo qui était seul informé du contenu, pouvait choisir d'indiquer la bonne boîte à son partenaire ou au contraire de l'induire en erreur.

Kagami se retrouva les yeux bandés. Pensant qu'Aomine tenterait de lui indiquer la mauvaise boîte, il se dit qu'il choisirait l'autre pour se sauver la mise.

Comme il avait été idiot.

Aomine lui indiqua celle de droite, qui était vide.

Kagami plongea la main dans celle de gauche.

Elle contenait des araignées.

Riko désespérait de les voir un jour s'entendre. Tout ça n'allait pas être de tout repos.

Mais si elle ne parvenait pas à ses fins, elle ne méritait pas porter le nom des Aida.

Foi de Riko elle ne baisserait pas les bras.

xxxxxxxxx

Kagami Taiga n'était pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

Vivre aux USA lui avait bien appris une chose : pour se faire respecter des autres fauves, il fallait hurler plus fort qu'eux.

C'était une règle à laquelle il s'était toujours plié. Et jusqu'alors, elle avait été bien utile.

Ce n'était pas maintenant que ça allait changer.

Il prit son temps pour se changer dans les vestiaires, laissant ses camarades partir l'un après l'autre. Kuroko lui proposa de l'attendre mais il l'en dissuada.

Il était convaincu qu'Aomine resterait sur le terrain même si l'entraînement était terminé. Il avait entendu Riko lui dire qu'elle lui laissait le double des clefs puisqu'il était maintenant lui aussi coach, en quelque sorte.

Il ne comprenait pas sa décision, mais il comptait bien confronter la panthère une bonne fois pour toute.

Une fois Kuroko parti, il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le terrain.

Comme il l'avait supposé, Aomine s'y trouvait, jouant seul comme il en avait l'habitude.

_ Oï teme. Ramène toi.

_ Tch. M'donne pas d'ordre.

Kagami perdit son sang froid. Il le saisit par le col sans détour, confrontant leur regard.

Le ballon tomba au sol, le bruit de ses rebonds faisant écho dans le gymnase.

_ J'sais pas c'quoi ton problème, mais j'vais être clair. Si t'es pas content t'peux t'casser. Personne t'en empêchera. Peut être que toi t'as pas envie de t'intégrer, mais nous, on a pas l'temps pour tes conneries. C'qu'on veut c'est gagner. Si t'as l'intention de nous entraîner, t'as intérêt à donner tout c'que t'as. J'te f'rai pas d'cadeau. Mets toi ça dans l'crâne.

Jamais sa voix n'avait été aussi rauque et menaçante. Jamais il n'avait été aussi déterminé.

_ Si j'vous entraîne, c'pas pour votre équipe de minable. Tout c'qui m'intéresse, c'est d'être sur le terrain. Votre cohésion, j'en ai rien à foutre.

_ T'as pas intérêt à causer d'ennuis à Kuroko ou aux autres enfoiré. J'hésiterai pas à te remettre à ta place. _Got it ?_

_ _Blow me_ , rétorqua l'autre, un rictus sur les lèvres.

Il dut se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas le frapper de son poing serré.

Kagami le lâcha sans douceur, le poussant presque. Aomine ne s'en formalisa pas. Il s'empara à nouveau du ballon et se détourna du tigre sans un regard.

Kuroko avait assisté à toute la scène. Il avait voulu intervenir mais s'était rétracté, choisissant de croire en Kagami.

Son coeur se serra en entendant les mots de son ancienne lumière.

Ce qu'il redoutait était en train de se produire.

Il souhaita de tout coeur que les choses se calment pour de bon.

xxxxxxxxx

Les jours passèrent sans qu'aucun rapprochement ne s'effectuent entre Aomine et le reste de l'équipe.

Il n'adressait que très rarement la parole à Kuroko, préférant se murer dans le silence. En apprenant cela, Aida Riko fut plus que consternée.

Aussi, lorsque vînt l'entraînement du vendredi soir, elle confronta directement l'équipe.

_ Je crois que vous n'avez pas compris la leçon, les sermonna-t-elle. J'ai fait une promesse au directeur de ce lycée et je compte bien la tenir. Tant que je serais coach de cette équipe, moi, Aida Riko, ne laisserai aucun joueur me tenir tête. J'ai donc décidé de sévir. Tant que je n'aurais pas eu ce que je veux, il n'y aura pas de match d'entraînement. Mettez-vous en ligne.

Ils obéirent dans le plus grand silence, fixant le sol, à l'exception des deux fauves qui se fusillaient du regard.

_ Je vais créer des binômes et vous attribuer des foulards, comme au précédent entraînement. Kiyoshi et Mitobe, foulard blanc pour Mitobe; Hyuga et Koganei, foulard vert pour Hyuga; Tetsuya et Izuki, foulard jaune pour Kuroko.

Les premières équipes se mirent en place sous ses directives.

_ Tsuchida et Fukuda, foulard noir pour Fukuda; reprit-elle; Furihata et Kawahara, foulard rouge pour Furihata. Enfin, Taiga et Daiki, foulard bleu pour Taiga.

Sans surprise ils se retrouvèrent en duo.

_ Pour faciliter le décompte des points, je vais vous attribuer un nom d'équipe, plutôt que d'écrire le nom de tous les joueurs. Il y aura plusieurs parties. Kiyoshi et Mitobe, équipe Steel; Hyuga et Koganei, équipe Spark; Tetsuya et Izuki, équipe Ghost; Tsuchida et Fukuda vous êtes l'équipe Shadow; Furihata et Kawahara vous êtes les Sweets; Taiga et Daiki, l'équipe Idiots.

Les deux fauves tiquèrent à l'entente du nom.

La première partie fut lancée sur un coup de sifflet de la coach. Kagami et Aomine se hurlaient des directives qu'aucun des deux n'était prêt à suivre, si bien qu'ils furent les premiers à perdre leur foulard. L'équipe qui eut la première place fut l'équipe Steel, remportant deux points, un point étant accordé à l'équipe Ghost arrivée en seconde place grâce à leur stratégie et leur travail d'équipe.

La deuxième partie fut remportée par l'équipe Spark, l'équipe Steel finissant deuxième; la troisième fut remportée par l'équipe Ghost, l'équipe Spark arrivant deuxième.

Kagami et Aomine perdaient toujours en premier, préférant se hurler dessus plutôt que de travailler ensemble pour décrocher la victoire.

Ainsi, les équipent Spark, Steel et Ghost finirent à égalité avec trois points.

xxxxxxx

_ Cet enfoiré, pesta Kagami en entrant dans les vestiaires.

_ Kagami-kun calme toi s'il te plaît.

_ J'fais d'mon mieux Tetsu. J'en peux plus de cet idiot d'mes deux.

_ Et bien au moins il participe, tenta de positiver Kiyoshi. Même si ce n'est pas encore trop ça. Je suis sûr que d'ici quelques temps il se sera calmé. Après tout, ça doit être dûr pour lui. Il a perdu ses coéquipiers, ses amis, il ne peut pas jouer sur le terrain. Je pense qu'à sa place tu serais toi aussi en colère, Kagami.

_ Kiyoshi-senpai a raison, Kagami-kun. Je sais qu'Aomine-kun n'est pas très agréable mais pour le bien de l'équipe nous devons tous nous montrer digne de sa confiance. C'est la seule solution.

_ J'le trouve quand même pas si méchant que ça, commenta Koganei. Tout ce qu'il a fait au final, c'est s'en prendre à Kagami. Il n'a pas été désagréables envers nous quand on y réfléchit bien.

_ C'est sensé vouloir dire quoi, pesta Kagami.

_ Il a une dent contre toi, c'est évident.

_ J'lui ai rien fait !

_ Bah, il est juste jaloux de ton talent, proposa Izuki.

_ Si vous voulez mon avis, il marque son territoire; affirma Koganei avec sérieux. Tu dois lui montrer qui est le chef de meute ici, Kagami.

Hyuga le frappa sur le sommet du crâne.

_ C'est moi le chef de meute sombre idiot ! Je suis ton capitaine.

_ Hyuga-senpai, tu es sans coeur , se lamenta-t-il.

_ Cesse ton cinéma. Je t'ai à peine touché !

_ Allez calmez-vous, les apaisa Kiyoshi. Restons soudés d'accord ? Il faut se serrer les coudes.

_ Hai !

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

C'est ainsi que se termine ce second chapitre,

plus que mouvementé, c'est le cas de le dire.

Kagami et Aomine n'ont pas l'air prêts de s'entendre,

pour le plus grand malheur de l'équipe qui risque d'en pâtir

si les choses ne se calment pas.

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre pour la suite ~


	3. Chapter 3

Hey ~

Comment allez-vous ?

Désolé pour les quelques fautes dans les précédents chapitres,

je ne les ai pas remarquées en relisant avant de publier.

Sans plus attendre je vous laisse découvrir la suite ~

Bonne lecture !

 **P.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **3\. Premier pas vers l'avenir.**

Le week end avait été une vraie bénédiction pour les joueurs de Seirin.

Pouvoir souffler loin des cours et des tensions suscitées par la présence d'Aomine leur fit le plus grand bien.  
Malheureusement, la nouvelle semaine arriva bien trop vite.

Tout au long de la journée, Kagami et Aomine s'étaient ignorés; coexistant malgré leurs différents, ce que Kuroko prit pour une grande avancée.

Peut être qu'après tout, ils étaient tous deux revenus à la raison et avaient choisi de faire la paix, ne serait-ce que pour le bien des autres élèves.

C'était déjà plus qu'il n'avait espéré, et il croisa les doigts pour qu'ils ne continuent sur cette lancée.

N'ayant aucun ami avec lequel passer du temps, Aomine s'isolait à chaque pause en restant au fond de la classe tandis que la plupart des élèves en profitaient pour sortir de la classe.

Tetsuya s'inquiétant de le voir si renfermé sur lui même tenta de le pousser à s'ouvrir un peu.

_ Tu n'as pas l'air très en forme, Aomine-kun.

_ J'pas trop envie d'parler, Tetsu.

_ Dis moi au moins ce que je peux faire, le supplia-t-il. On est ami non ? Je peux t'aider.

_ C'pas l'moment, ok ? J'veux pas être méchant mais j'ai pas envie. Laisse moi seul.

Kagami n'était pas là pour assister à cet échange. Il était sorti se dégourdir les jambes.

_ Bien. Je te laisse tranquille pour le moment. S'il te plaît, fais un effort à l'entraînement. Je sais que c'est difficile de s'adapter à tout le monde en si peu de temps, mais si tu n'y mets pas un peu du tien, tu ne pourras pas jouer. Et ça nous freinera sûrement tous, indirectement. Crois le ou non, nous avons besoin de toi. C'est juste que je suis le seul à l'admettre, pour l'instant.

_ Tu parles sans rien savoir, Tetsu.

_ Fais moi confiance, implora-t-il. S'il te plaît.

Daiki soupira.

_ D'accord. T'as gagné. Mais si l'autre idiot m'chauffe, compte pas sur moi pour rester sans rien faire.

_ Je m'occuperai de Kagami-kun, si c'est ce qui te tracasse. Essaie juste de ne pas perdre ton sang froid, d'accord ?

_ On verra.

Kuroko sourit, soulagé.

Au moment où il reprenait place, Kagami entra dans la salle.

Il regarda Kuroko qui souriait bêtement sans comprendre ce qui se passait. Mais comme le professeur reprenait le cours, il n'eut pas le temps de le questionner.

xxxxxxxxx

Le cours d'anglais venait juste de commencer.

C'était l'un des rares cours que Kagami pouvait suivre sans problème, même s'il était trop habitué au jargon des ghettos plutôt qu'à l'anglais littéraire enseigné en classe.

Il notait les phrases à traduire inscrites au tableau lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose dans son dos.

Curieux, il se retourna pour comprendre ce qui se passait.

Aomine s'était endormi, son bras dépassait de la table et touchait le dos du tigre.

C'est là qu'il remarqua les cernes sous ses yeux et le teint pâle de l'adolescent.

_ Oï, chuchota-t-il pour le réveiller, n'obtenant aucune réponse.

Il secoua le bras mais il remarqua qu'il reposait mollement. Puis le corps d'Aomine commença à glisser vers le sol.

_ Monsieur je crois qu'il s'est évanoui, s'alarma Kagami à haute voix en se levant pour rattraper le corps de la panthère, surprenant les élèves et le professeur.

_ Conduisez le à l'infirmerie, ordonna l'enseignant. Vous me tiendrez au courant de son état.

_ Hai.

Il souleva Aomine sans peine pour le transporter jusqu'à l'infirmerie qui fort heureusement se trouvait au même étage.

Il entra sans toquer, s'excusant au passage pour son manque de politesse.

_ Sensei, il s'est évanoui en cours, expliqua-t-il brièvement.

_ Posez le sur le lit, Kagami-kun.

Il fit comme demandé.

Le médecin scolaire prit le pouls de l'élève inconscient puis prit sa tension.

_ Il est très faible, commenta-t-il. A-t-il mangé ?

_ Je ne sais pas, s'excusa-t-il piètrement. Je le vois rarement au réfectoire. Il ne parle à personne.

_ Regardez dans l'armoire derrière vous, indiqua le médecin. Il y a des biscuits et du jus de fruit. Je vais tenter de le réveiller. Nous en saurons plus s'il répond à nos questions.

Kagami obéit sans tarder.

Aomine ouvrit les yeux. Il prit du temps à reconnaître l'endroit et comprendre ce qui se passait.

_ Quel jour sommes-nous, demanda le médecin pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas perdu la mémoire.

_ Lundi, marmonna Daiki. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_ Vous avez eu un malaise, Aomine-kun. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

_ Fatigué.

_ Avez-vous mangé au cours des dernières vingt quatre heures ?

_ Ouais.

_ En êtes-vous certain ? Qu'avez-vous mangé ?

_ Une pomme.

_ Ce n'est pas suffisant, vous le savez n'est-ce pas ? Avez-vous dormi au cours de ces derniers jours?

_ Nan.

_ Voilà ce qui explique votre état. Depuis combien de temps ces insomnies durent-elles ?

_ J'sais pas.

_ Bon. Vous allez rester ici reprendre des forces. Votre ami va rester avec vous le temps que j'informe votre professeur, ainsi que le directeur. Mangez les biscuits et buvez le jus de fruit. Cela vous fera du bien. Je reviens dès que possible.

_ Merci sensei, le salua Kagami en prenant place sur une chaise.

Il tendit les biscuits et le jus à Aomine qui s'en empara fébrilement.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Hein ?

_ Pourquoi tu manges pas ?

_ J't'en pose des questions ?

_ Si tu veux participer aux entraînements, tu dois au moins être en forme; gronda Kagami. Comment est-ce qu'on est supposé te faire confiance si t'es même pas capable de prendre soin de toi même ?

_ J'vous ai rien d'mandé, pesta Daiki.

_ Mais la coach t'a d'mandé d'nous entraîner. T'as pas l'droit d'te mettre dans cet état pour je n'sais quelle raison.

_ J'te conseille d'la fermer, Bakagami. Tu sais rien. Et t'as pas b'soin d'savoir.

_ Et moi j'te conseille d'm'écouter, grogna-t-il; ça m'regarde justement. T'es dans ma classe, dans mon club et dans mon lycée. Tu s'ras peut être même dans mon équipe. J'suis pas le chef d'équipe mais j'suis tout aussi important. Les autres comptent sur moi. J'peux pas juste ignorer c'qui s'passe sous mes yeux.

_ Et bah tu leur diras qu'c'est pas la peine de s'inquiéter ! J'ai pas b'soin d'leur pitié. J'ai pas b'soin d'ton aide.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi t'as été renvoyé ?

_ Mêle toi d'tes affaires.

_ Parle.

_ Va t'faire voir.

Daiki tenta de frapper Taiga. Mais il para le coup et bloqua ses poignets au dessus de sa tête, le forçant à affronter son regard.

_ Parle, ordonna-t-il à nouveau d'un ton bas et vibrant, ressemblant presque à un feulement.

Daiki resta délibérément silencieux. Il se contenta de soutenir son regard avec autant de volonté que le tigre de Seirin, n'étant pas prêt d'abandonner.

Quelque chose attira le regard de Kagami.

En étant aussi proche, il put discerner une ecchymose.

_ Tu t'es battu, l'interrogea-t-il.

_ Nan.

_ Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Dégage.

Comprenant qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse tant qu'il n'aurait pas complètement le dessus, Taiga immobilisa Aomine d'une seule main tandis que de l'autre, il déboutonna la chemise.

Mais en voyant le torse nu de Daiki il se figea.

Il était recouvert de blessures de toutes sortes.

_ Qu'est-ce…

Sa question mourut au fond de sa gorge.

Daiki fixait le sol de toutes ses forces, tentant d'empêcher les larmes de frustration et de colère mêlées de remonter à la surface.

Son regard humide suffit à Taiga pour comprendre qu'il avait dépassé les limites.

_ J'voulais pas -

_ Dégage, hurla Aomine à pleins poumons.

_ Ao-

_ M'fais pas répéter.

Battu, Kagami fit demi tour. Au moment où il passait la porte, il entendit Daiki murmurer.

_ Si tu dis quoi qu'ce soit, j'te fais la peau.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ce soir là, Kagami eut du mal à trouver le sommeil, encore hanté par la vision des ecchymoses et cicatrices sur le torse musclé d'Aomine.

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se produire ? Est-ce que cela avait un lien avec son renvoi ? Est-ce que c'était arrivé après son admission à Seirin ?

Il ne savait comment réagir.

La culpabilité le prit sans qu'il ne puisse se l'expliquer.

Pourquoi personne n'avait rien remarqué de son état ? Pourquoi n'en avait-il pas parlé ?

Au fond de lui il se doutait de la réponse, mais n'osait y croire, de peur de rendre les choses plus réelles.

Il n'avait rien dit à Kuroko, ne souhaitant pas l'inquiéter.

Qui d'autre que lui était au courant ?

Tant de questions lui traversaient l'esprit si bien qu'il ne pouvait juste pas fermer l'oeil comme si rien de cela ne s'était produit.

Ce n'est qu'aux alentours d'une heure du matin qu'il réussit à s'endormir.

Aomine n'avait pas assisté à l'entraînement du Lundi soir, sous les ordres du médecin scolaire, afin qu'il puisse prendre du repos.

En arrivant en classe le matin suivant, il fut presque soulagé de voir la panthère assise à sa place, la tête posée sur les bras en attendant que le cours ne commence.

Il n'alla pas lui parler, se doutant que Daiki ne voudrait pas l'entendre. Tetsuya n'avait cessé de le regarder avec inquiétude.

Il l'avait rassuré en lui expliquant qu'il avait simplement passé une mauvaise nuit et qu'il irait mieux après avoir copieusement mangé à l'heure du déjeuner.

Aomine restait dans sa bulle, n'adressant la parole à personne, ne participant que très peu aux cours. Il prenait à peine ses notes, et Kuroko se démenait pour le motiver à se concentrer. Ne voulant pas qu'il prenne du retard sur les cours, il photocopiait ses notes pour lui permettre de travailler.

Mais Daiki ne montrait aucun intérêt à ce sujet.

Il se contentait de le remercier vaguement puis se renfermait sur lui même à nouveau.

xxxxxxxx

Le Mercredi soir, tous se retrouvèrent au vestiaire pour se changer.

Toutes les conversations tournaient autour de Daiki et de son attitude plus qu'inquiétante. Depuis son malaise, il n'était pas une seule fois allé à l'infirmerie. Son teint était correct, il semblait reposé et être en forme malgré son air maussade.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le terrain, Riko mettait en place les tapis des gymnastes.

_ Encore cet exercice, se lamenta Koganei.

_ Oui, encore. On le fera à chaque début d'entraînement si nécessaire.

Ils se mirent en place dans le plus grand silence. Cette fois, Daiki était dos aux autres et devait se laisser tomber en arrière s'il estimait pouvoir faire confiance à la personne se trouvant derrière lui, qui elle devait le rattraper si elle lui accordait sa confiance.

Kiyoshi fut le premier à prendre place derrière Daiki. Sans hésitation il rattrapa Aomine lorsqu'il se laissa aller en arrière. Hyuga et Mitobe firent de même, s'étonnant que l'ancien joueur de Too ne leur accorde si facilement sa confiance.

Tour à tour, les joueurs se succédèrent et rattrapèrent Aomine lorsqu'il se laissait tomber.

Quand ce fut celui de Kuroko, il eut bien du mal à soutenir le poid de Daiki et s'affala sur le tapis avec lui.

_ Désolé Aomine-kun, s'excusa-t-il en se grattant la tête, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu.

Cela détendit quelque peu l'atmosphère.

Et vint enfin le tour de Kagami.

Aomine hésitait à se laisser tomber. Riko le vit au temps qu'il pris pour se relever et se remettre en place, à sa manière de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure frénétiquement.

Kagami fit une chose à laquelle personne ne s'attendait.

Il s'avança doucement jusqu'à ce que son torse ne touche le dos d'Aomine alors que celui ci semblait sur le point de se laisser aller. Daiki ne le sentit pas venir jusqu'à ce que le bras de Kagami ne vienne prendre place autour de ses épaules en passant sous son cou, le plaquant solidement contre le torse de Taiga.

Daiki se figea.

_ J'te laisserai pas tombé au cas où ça t'intéresse, déclara-t-il doucement, espérant que seul la panthère ne l'entende.

Un sourire soulagé se dessina sur les lèvres de Kuroko.

Riko hocha la tête.

_ Bien. Les choses sérieuses vont pouvoir commencer.

xxxxxxxx

Après avoir rangé les tapis, ils se réunirent au centre du terrain.

Riko leur expliqua l'objectif de l'entraînement qu'ils suivraient à partir de cette soirée. Aomine les affronterait tour à tour en un contre un. La confrontation prendrait fin si Aomine ou son adversaire marquait un panier.

Bien sur, Riko ne s'attendait pas à ce que tous les joueurs réussissent à battre Aomine du premier coup. Elle doutait même que Kagami puisse y arriver, quand bien même il était certainement le plus apte à lui tenir tête sur le terrain.

Mais elle espérait qu'à force de se confronter à lui, les joueurs parviendrait à s'habituer à son jeu et en comprendre le fonctionnement, leur permettant ainsi de le contrer. Cet entraînement leur serait utile lors de matchs officiels, s'ils venaient à affronter d'autres joueurs de sa trempe.

Lorsque Hyuga se confronta à Daiki, il eut à peine le temps de dribbler que ce dernier lui subtilisait le ballon pour placer un puissant Dunk, mettant fin au premier affrontement.

_ Je ne sais pas comment tu espères me voir le battre, déclara-t-il à l'intention de Riko.

Elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre lorsque Daiki la devança.

_ Tu joues trop avec ta tête. Joues avec tes tripes.

_ Montres un peu de respect à tes aînés, s'énerva Koganei face à tant d'impolitesse.

Aomine le toisa. Il se fit tout petit.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_ Ce qu'Aomine-kun essaie de te faire comprendre Hyuga-senpai, c'est qu'à force de réfléchir tu te déconcentres et t'empêches de réagir au bon moment. Il faut pouvoir être rapide. Plus on pense et moins on agit. Enfin je crois.

_ Tetsu a raison, confirma la panthère. Travailles là dessus.

Le un contre un entre Teppei et Aomine fut plus long. Néanmoins Daiki réussit à récupérer le ballon pour marquer.

_ Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas, demanda-t-il à Aomine, désireux de progresser au plus vite.

_ Tu laisses trop d'ouvertures en essayant de te défendre. Tu me bloques toujours du même côté parce que c'est ton côté dominant. Mais du coup tu es beaucoup plus rigide et ça te ralentit. Avec ton gabarit, ça va être un peu compliqué, mais c'est pas impossible.

Les one on one s'enchaînèrent; Daiki pointant les défauts de chaque joueur pour qu'ils puissent comprendre ce sur quoi ils devraient travailler en priorité. Riko ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit aussi docile, si soudainement.

Lorsque Kagami lui fit face, Aomine riva son regard au sien. L'atmosphère devint soudain plus lourde.

Aomine prit la balle à l'insu de Kagami mais celui ci réagit aussitôt, la lui reprenant. Ils se la disputèrent sans relâche, aucun d'eux ne voulant laisser à l'autre le loisir de marquer. Leur vitesse était phénoménale, comme à chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient confrontés. Malheureusement, Kagami manqua de trébucher du fait de son élan, ce qui permit à Aomine de conserver le ballon et de marquer un panier.

Kagami tiqua.

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu vas me reprocher à moi, demanda-t-il un peu abruptement.

_ D'être un idiot.

Cela fit rire ses coéquipiers.

_ Aho-

_ Au moins on est d'accord à ce sujet, le coupa Riko pour éviter toute nouvelle dispute. Bien je crois que ça suffira pour ce soir. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. On se retrouve vendredi soir. Bonne nuit.

xxxxxxx

Tous les joueurs avaient quitté les vestiaires à l'exception de Kagami.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées mais la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, le sortant de sa transe.

Aomine le regarda avec effarement. Il se s'attendait sûrement pas à le trouver ici.

Il était couvert de sueur et essoufflé.

Il portait son maillot de Too.

Taiga se demanda s'il porterait un jour celui de Seirin.  
Car Daiki avait beau les entraîner, si la coach ou le directeur jugeaient qu'il ne méritait pas sa place, Kagami ne verrait jamais la panthère jouer à ses côtés sur le terrain.

Curieusement, cette pensée le rendait morose.

_ Tu comptes dormir ici, ironisa Aomine en voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas.

_ J'te r'tourne la question.

_ T'crois qu'j'ai l'air d'vouloir rester ?

_ Oui. Sinon pourquoi t'es encore là ?

Daiki ne sut que répliquer. Taiga avait visé dans le mille.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça peut t'faire, marmonna-t-il.

_ Me fais pas me répéter, gronda le tigre, lui rappelant ses propres paroles lorsqu'ils s'étaient confrontés à l'infirmerie.

_ T'as rien dit ?

_ Non. C'pas à moi d'le faire.

_ Comme si j'pouvais parler à qui qu'ce soit dans c'trou paumé.

_ T'as Tetsu, contra Kagami. Il écoutera.

_ Pourrait pas comprendre.

_ T'as même pas essayé.

_ J'peux pas, t'comprends ça ?

_ Non, mais si tu m'expliquais, ça pourrait changer.

_ T'peux aller t'faire voir. Pas moyen que j'te parle.

Kagami soupira fortement, tentant de garder son calme. Il s'approcha précautionneusement de Daiki et posa sa main sur son épaule.

_ T'as oublié c'que j't'ai dit j'crois. J'te laisserai pas tomber. Qu'on soit pas ami, j'men fiche complètement. Mais on s'ra probablement coéquipiers. Et j'laisse jamais mes coéquipiers dans l'pétrin. Quand j'étais aux states, j'me sentais seul. J'étais toujours plus fort qu'les autres, j'avais personne à qui m'confier, on s'moquait d'moi parce que j'étais japonais. Mais quand Alex et mon bro Himuro m'ont aidé, j'étais content. J'avais vraiment b'soin d'ça.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec moi ? J'suis pas comme toi. J'ai b'soin d'personne.

_ C'que j'essaie d'te dire c'est qu't'es pas obligé d'faire semblant. On a tous vécu des trucs pas cool au moins une fois. La vie c'est pas qu'des hauts. Si t'as envie d'parler j'suis là. J'dis pas que j'pourrais résoudre tes problèmes, mais j'peux au moins t'écouter.

Daiki se mura dans le silence.

Il évitait son regard, fixant les casiers situés derrière le tigre.

Ce dernier se dit qu'il avait assez parlé et qu'il valait mieux laisser Aomine seul pour réfléchir à ses paroles.

Si Daiki avait vraiment besoin d'aide, il finirait par l'admettre.

Kagami en était certain bien qu'il ne puisse expliquer d'où provenait une telle assurance à ce propos.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Voici la fin de ce troisième chapitre.

Progressivement l'histoire avance,

on se rapproche de la vérité,

on voit les comportements évoluer.

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre pour en savoir plus sur la suite des aventures ~


	4. Annonce collaboration

Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices,

Rassurez-vous, cette fiction n'est ni abandonnée ni mise en hiatus.

Si je poste ceci, c'est pour vous faire part d'une nouvelle qui pourrait peut-être vous intéresser.

Dans l'idée d'écrire et de poster à l'avenir une nouvelle fiction, je suis à la recherche d'un collaborateur ou d'une collaboratrice qui accepterait de m'aider à construire cette nouvelle histoire.

Je cherche donc quelqu'un parmi vous qui serait intéressé par ce projet, sachant que la fanfiction sera centrée sur la relation entre Kagami et Aomine.

Je tiens à préciser d'emblée que l'homosexualité sera abordée dans cette histoire, afin que vous sachiez dans quoi vous vous engagerez, si vous êtes intéressés.

L'idée principale est d'écrire une version alternative de l'anime, en faisant en sorte que Aomine intègre Seirin après le collège et que Kuroko intègre Too. Cela inverserait donc les rôles et donnerait une toute autre version de l'histoire.

Je vous demanderai donc de m'envoyer par MP, si vous êtes intéressé, vos disponnibilités ainsi que le temps moyen que vous pensez mettre pour écrire un chapitre. Précisez également ce qui vous motive dans ce projet.

Si vous avez des questions, je me ferai un plaisir d'y répondre du mieux que je le pourrai.

En espérant que vous serez nombreux à me contacter.

Bonne journée à vous.

 **MadP**


	5. Chapter 4

Je tiens à remercier kerwidenworld et Scorpio-no-Caro (j'adore le pseudo au passage et la photo qui va avec) pour leur review.

Vous avez été les premières reviews pour cette fiction

je tenais donc à vous dédier ce chapitre.

 **Réponse à ookami :** Merci beaucoup pour cette review plus que positive ! Je suis vraiment heureuse que ça te plaise et ça me motive beaucoup !

J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre et que tu continueras à me lire jusqu'au bout. Je compte bien m'impliquer sérieusement

dans l'écriture de cette fiction, ainsi que des autres.

 **P.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **4\. Laisse moi te montrer qu'on peut rire quand on voudrait pleurer.**

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Aomine se laissa approcher par Kuroko.

Ils mangèrent ensembles à la pause déjeuner, Kagami les observant du coin de l'oeil. Il avait accepté de manger avec ses aînés et les autres premières pour pouvoir laisser Kuroko seul avec Aomine.

Il espérait que cela pousserait Daiki à se confier et qu'il se sentirait mieux ensuite.

En le voyant s'asseoir avec eux les autres joueurs s'étonnèrent.

_ Tu ne manges pas avec Kuroko-kun ?

_ Pas aujourd'hui. Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est exceptionnel.

_ Je suis vraiment impressionné par sa capacité à analyser notre jeu, commenta Teppei sur un ton admiratif. C'est déconcertant. Il pourrait se réveler plus qu'utile. Je n'arrive pas à croire que quelqu'un d'aussi talentueux que lui n'ait pas déjà été recruté.

_ Je pense que son arrogance lui a fait défaut sur ce coup là, dit Hyuga en replaçant ses lunettes. Qui voudrait d'un joueur aussi difficilement contrôlable ? Je les comprends.

_ Pourtant il est bien parmis nous maintenant, et Too l'avait accepté.

_ Ils n'avaient pas d'autres options. Peu de joueurs de lycée ont ses capacités. Mais il faut croire que ça n'a pas suffi.

_ Vous ne savez rien de ce qui s'est produit, contra Kagami. Ne le jugeons pas.

Sa soudaine intervention prit de court ses aînés qui n'osèrent pas le contredire.

Ils reprirent les cours sans encombre.

Kagami assista au cours d'anglais sans trop y prêter attention. Il reçut une tape sur l'épaule qui faillit le faire grogner.

_ Baisse toi j'vois pas l'tableau, déclara Aomine à voix basse.

Le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui aurait été comique s'il n'était pas aussi surpris.

Aomine portait des lunettes à verres rectangulaires sur son nez fin, ce qui lui donnait un air bien trop sérieux, ne s'accordant pas du tout avec sa tenue vestimentaire.

_ Quoi, t'veux ma photo ?

Kagami se retourna pour se concentrer sur le cours, s'assurant de se baisser pour permettre à Daiki de voir.

Kuroko les observait avec curiosité. Lorsqu'ils étaient en cours ils se comportaient bien différemment que s'ils avaient été sur le terrain. C'était un bien étrange spectacle mais il se réjouissait de les voir s'entendre un tant soit peu.

xxxxxxxx

La fin de la semaine était rapidement arrivée.

Cela faisait un peu plus d'une semaine maintenant que Aomine était à Seirin et exactement une semaine qu'il prenait part aux entraînements.

Ce vendredi soir là, Riko demanda aux joueurs de l'affronter à nouveau en un contre un après s'être échauffés.

Kuroko se proposa pour l'affronter le premier. La dernière fois il avait lamentablement échoué.

Il comptait se battre.

_ Alors Tetsu. Quand tu veux.

Il prit Aomine de court. Il lança la balle de toute ses forces vers l'avant alors qu'il le contournait par la gauche à une vitesse fulgurante.

Il rattrapa le ballon sous les yeux ébahis de ses coéquipiers.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à marquer, Aomine réussit à le rattraper et à s'emparer du ballon en plein vol, profitant de son élan pour marquer à la place de Kuroko.

Il s'en était fallu de peu.

_ Kuroko-kun, s'exclama Koganei avec enthousiasme, c'était génial ! Tu y étais presque !

_ Je n'en crois pas mes yeux, murmura Izuki.

_ Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas réussi à marquer.

_ Tetsu teme, t'as bien failli m'avoir. Quand es-tu devenu si rapide ?

_ J'ai eu un coup de chance, mais je m'entraîne beaucoup, Aomine-kun.

_ Bah faut croire que ça paye, plaisanta-t-il. Faudrait juste que tu travailles un peu plus ton agilité et que tu cadres mieux quand tu veux tirer. Si je ne t'avais pas bloqué, ça s'rait pas passé. Mais bon j'suppose qu'un d'eux aurait pu rattraper l'coup.

_ Je ne peux pas toujours compter sur mes senpai, Aomine-kun.

_ Tu veux pouvoir te débrouiller tout seul hein ? Fais de ton mieux.

Leur soudaine complicité soulagea Riko. Si Aomine se rapprochait de Kuroko alors ils étaient sur la bonne voie.

Elle avait une confiance absolue en Tetsuya.

L'entraînement se poursuivit à un rythme soutenu. Kagami manqua encore une fois de peu de marquer, mais Aomine ne lui reprocha rien, se contentant de le traiter d'idiot.

_ Pourquoi tu ne m'aides pas moi, pesta Kagami. J'aimerais bien savoir c'que j'dois améliorer moi aussi.

_ Débrouilles toi Bakagami ! J'suis pas ta nourrice.

Il y avait décidément encore des progrès à faire, songea la coach en se pinçant l'arrête du nez comme Huyga avait l'habitude de le faire.

xxxxxxxx

Encore une fois, Kagami s'était retrouvé seul au vestiaire.

Dernièrement il aimait bien prendre son temps pour rentrer chez lui, profitant du calme du gymnase lorsqu'il était vide pour se resourcer et faire le tri dans ses pensées.

Aomine avait pris la même habitude, mais il préférait rester sur le terrain, profitant d'être seul pour travailler ses techniques.

Jouer lui manquait, mais à ce rythme là, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir être admis sur le terrain. C'était frustrant de devoir aider tous ces joueurs qu'il ne connaissait pas plus que ça, avec lesquels il pensait n'avoir aucune affinité, de devoir supporter leurs regards lourds et exigeants. C'était frustrant de se retrouver dans ce lycée quand tous ses amis étaient ailleurs.

Il se sentait bien seul et il aurait préféré ne jamais retrouver cette sensation.

Bien sûr, Kuroko était là et il redoublait d'efforts pour le soutenir. Aomine lui en était reconnaissant bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Seulement, quelque chose s'était brisé entre Tetsu et lui depuis que leurs chemins s'étaient séparés après le collège. Il n'avait pas été facile à vivre avec son ancien coéquipier, qui ne le méritait certainement pas.

Il le regretterait probablement toute sa vie.

Daiki entendit la porte des vestiaires s'ouvrir alors qu'il plaçait un Dunk sans trop de difficulté. Il se doutait bien que Taiga était la raison de ce bruit.

Depuis quelques temps il était toujours le dernier à partir, si l'on excluait la panthère.

Il ne comprenait pas son acharnement à vouloir lui venir en aide, ni pourquoi il s'intéressait tant à ce qui s'était passé à Too.

Parce que oui, quelque chose s'était produit. Quelque chose dont il ne voulait parler.

Quelque chose qu'il aimerait effacer de sa mémoire.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Bien entendu la question était inutile mais Kagami ne pouvait s'empêcher de la poser. Cela le rassurait en quelque sorte de parler de choses légères plutôt que de se prendre la tête. Il était épuisé et n'avait pas envie de l'être davantage.

_ Et toi ?

_ Je m'changeais juste. J'vais rentrer.

_ Pourquoi t'as traîné ? Faut pas vingt ans non plus.

_ J'sais pas. J'avais pas envie d'rentrer j'suppose. Mais j'peux pas dormir là alors…

Daiki prit enfin la peine de lui faire face. Taiga semblait distrait et nerveux, ce qui lui mit la puce à l'oreille.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux, marmonna-t-il.

_ Bah j'me d'mandais s'tu voulais passer la nuit chez moi.

_ Hein ? T'es sûr qu'ça va ?

_ C'bon j'posais juste la question.

_ Pourquoi tu m'demandes ça ?

_ J'sais pas. J'voulais juste être sympa. Mais s'tu veux pas j'vais pas t'étriper non plus.

_ Et tes parents ils en disent quoi ?

_ T'en fais pas pour ça. J'vis seul alors pas d'risque qu'ça dérange qui qu'ce soit.

Daiki soupira.

_ J'ai pas mes affaires.

_ Pas grave j'te prêterai les miennes. Tu d'vrais pouvoir rentrer d'dans. Risque d'être un peu large mais bon.

Aomine tiqua.

_ Oï j'suis pas un môme.

_ Tu viens ou pas ?

_ Ok, abdiqua-t-il. J'te suis.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

_ La dernière fois qu't'es v'nu ici c'était pour l'anniversaire de Tetsu nan ?

Kagami déposa son sac à l'entrée et alluma les lumières. Aomine le suivit docilement, se sentant de trop dans cet appartement bien vide.

Il songea que Taiga devait s'y sentir seul.

_ Ouais, répondit-il simplement. C'toi qu'avait cuisiné non ?

_ Ouais, Himuro m'a filé un coup d'main. Pourquoi c'était pas bon ?

_ Nan, ça va. C'est juste que j'pensais pas qu'tu t'débrouillais bien.

_ Bah j'ai appris quelques trucs par ci par là et Himuro est plutôt doué alors il m'a montré deux trois trucs quand on était aux states.

_ C'est comment là bas, demanda Daiki en s'asseyant au sol près de la table basse.

_ Bah ça dépend des endroits. Il y a des quartiers super cool qui valent le détour, et d'autres pas trop fréquentables. Les states font rêver les touristes. C'est vrai qu'c'est sympa mais y vivre c'est une autre histoire. Surtout quand t'es étranger. Les gens s'y habituent mais t'as toujours quelques cons pour te rappeler qu'tu s'ras jamais vraiment comme eux. C'est chiant.

_ Ouais, j'vois l'genre. J'suis pas tout à fait japonais alors j'crois que j'comprends.

_ Ah bon ?

_ Ouais. J'ai des origines afro-américaines du côté de ma mère.

_ Cool non ?

_ J'les connais pas vraiment alors j'sais pas trop. J'suis jamais allé aux states.

_ Et tu voudrais y aller ?

_ J'en sais rien. On verra bien.

_ Si tu veux j'pourrais t'aider à t'installer. J'ai pas mal d'amis là bas. Si ça t'tente préviens moi.

Daiki murmura un faible merci que Taiga choisit d'ignorer pour ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise.

xxxxxxxx

Ils mangèrent dans le plus grand silence puis vint l'heure d'aller se coucher.

Kagami se couchait toujours tôt les week ends pour pouvoir bien récupérer, surtout le vendredi soir. Aomine ne protesta pas, même s'il ne se sentait pas assez épuisé pour trouver le sommeil.

Taiga lui prêta un short et un débardeur pour passer la nuit. Il déplia un futon sur le sol sur lequel il plaça une couverture assez épaisse.

_ Il fait plutôt frais ici la nuit alors j'te passe celle là au cas où. J't'ai mis une bouteille d'eau et si t'as b'soin d'un truc t'hésites pas.

_ Ok.

Le tigre se coucha dans son lit et éteignit la lampe de chevet, souhaitant au passage une bonne nuit à son invité.

La chambre fut plongée dans la pénombre.

Depuis son lit, Kagami pouvait distinguer la silhouette d'Aomine. Il était étendu sur le futon et semblait fixer le plafond.

_ Ne Taiga.

_ Hm ?

_ Kuroko et toi vous… êtes ensembles ?

_ Hein ?

_ Il arrête pas d'te r'garder avec de grands yeux alors..

_ Tetsu est..

_ Ouais.

_ Comment tu l'sais ?

_ On s'connait d'puis longtemps alors j'suis plus ou moins au courant. Mais ça t'étonne pas ?

_ Bah j'ai jamais vraiment fait attention à ça. Tetsu est Tetsu, c'est mon ami. J'pense pas qu'il soit attiré par moi.

_ Ah.

_ Et toi ? Tu l'es aussi ?

_ J'me suis jamais posé la question.

_ Comment tu crois qu'on sait ça ?

_ J'en sais rien. T'as qu'à d'mander à Tetsu.

_ Eh ?! Pas moyen !

_ C'est pas une honte d'être curieux.

_ Et.. il est déjà sorti avec un gars ?

_ Ouais. Mais c'pas à moi d't'en parler.

_ Et toi ? T'es déjà sorti avec quelqu'un ?

_ On va dire ça. Enfin, elle était bien plus dedans qu'moi. Et toi ?

_ Nan. J'avais qu'le basket en tête.

_ J'suis pas étonné, ricana Aomine.

_ Me compares pas à toi, s'emporta Kagami.

_ Taiga.

_ Quoi ?

_ Si j'te dis c'qui s'est passé.. t'en parleras pas à Tetsu hein ?

_ Si c'est c'que tu veux t'peux m'faire confiance.

Daiki soupira.

_ S'ils m'ont viré c'est à cause d'un incident.

_ Avec un élève ?

_ Un prof. Il d'vait pas trop m'aimer j'crois, plaisanta-t-il faiblement. Il attendait au fond du couloir.. et.. il..

Son souffle se fit de plus en plus difficile. Kagami n'eut aucun mal à discerner ses sanglots. Il resta interdit, ne sachant comment se comporter face à ce spectacle inédit.

_ Il a essayé d'me violer, termina Daiki en un souffle douloureux. J'me suis débattu comme j'ai pu. Il m'a frappé pour m'empêcher de bouger. Les bruits ont alerté des élèves qui ont appelé d'autres prof'. Ils l'ont arrêté. Il y avait pas d'témoin. Et cet enfoiré, il a dit que c'était d'la légitime défense. Comme il a du fric, ils ont préféré l'croire. Ils m'ont suspendu et renvoyé.. J'ai rien pu faire.

Jamais Kagami ne l'avait vu si brisé. Mais plus que la pitié, ce fut la rage qui le poussa à agir.

Il se leva silencieusement et força Daiki à se relever. Il le prit dans ses bras, le serrant tout contre son torse alors qu'il s'adossait au bord de son lit.

Dévasté, Daiki n'eut pas le courage de protester. Il se laissa aller en arrière, son dos posé contre le torse puissant de Taiga, pleurant de tout son soûl.

Entendre ses pleurs fut douloureux pour le tigre.

_ J'te laisserai pas tomber, murmura-t-il en espérant l'apaiser, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux. T'peux m'appeler Bakagami autant qu'tu veux, m'frapper, me mettre des bâtons dans les roues. J'encaisserai. Si ça peut t'faire sourire, j'encaisserai.

Les sanglots reprirent de plus bel, mais ce n'était pas de la douleur cette fois.

xxxxxxxx

Ce fut le chant des oiseaux qui força Taiga à ouvrir l'oeil.

Son corps était endolori à force d'être resté dans la même position pendant une longue période. Le dos d'Aomine reposait encore sur son torse, sa tête s'était affaissée sur son épaule. Il s'était servi d'un oreiller pour mieux caler son dos contre le lit et avait recouvert Aomine avec la couverture.

Ce n'était pas la meilleure position pour un sommeil confortable.

Mais après avoir appris la vérité, il n'aurait pu faire autrement.

Il n'était que six heures du matin. Mais dans son état il ne pourrait pas se rendormir.

Seulement, Daiki étant encore profondément endormi, il n'osa pas bouger. Il resta donc assis et immobile malgré la douleur, enserrant de ses bras musclés le corps svelte de la panthère.

Il se serait probablement senti très gêné dans d'autres circonstances, mais à ce moment là, il ne pensa à rien d'autre que le bien être de Daiki.

Ce dernier, toujours profondément endormi, se replaça plus confortablement, si bien que sa tête se retrouva appuyée contre le torse du tigre; ses cheveux lui chatouillant les narines.

Taiga aurait dû le réveiller et lui conseiller de se recoucher dans le futon. Mais il ne put s'y résoudre.

Au bout d'une heure, Aomine ouvrit les yeux. Ils n'avaient pas bougé d'un iota depuis que Daiki s'était inconsciemment replacé dans une meilleure position.

En voyant les grimaces de Kagami lorsqu'il tenta de se relever, il se sentit coupable.

_ Désolé, j't'ai gâché ta nuit.

_ Pas grave. Va te recoucher, il est encore tôt.

_ Nan, j'crois qu'j'ai assez dormi. Toi par contre t'en as bien b'soin.

_ Nan ça va, t'en fais pas.

Daiki arborait une mine épouvantable.

_ Hey, ça va ?

_ Ouais. Enfin j'crois. J'aurais jamais dû t'en parler…

_ T'as fait la bonne chose, contra Kagami, sur un ton n'acceptant aucune réplique. N'oublie jamais ça.

Daiki évita son regard.

_ Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Rien ne t'y obliges.

_ T'es vraiment borné quand tu t'y mets. On est dans l'même lycée, la même classe, et bientôt dans la même équipe.

_ T'es même pas sûr que j'serais accepté !

_ T'as pas encore compris qu'ça dépend que d'toi ? Riko se démène pour te donner envie de nous rejoindre de ton plein gré. Tout ce qu'elle attend c'est qu'tu lui prouves qu'tu l'mérites. J'sais pas c'qu'elle a promis au directeur, en tous cas j'suis sûr que ça a un rapport avec toi. Tout c'que t'as à faire c'est d'accepter l'équipe et d'te donner à fond. C'pas si compliqué. Surtout pour toi.

_ J'suis pas sûr qu'tes potes m'accepteront.

_ T'es bête ou quoi ? Ils t'ont rattrapé non ? Alors pourquoi tu t'poses encore des questions. Si t'as pas confiance en eux alors aies confiance en moi, déclara-t-il en frappant son torse de sa large main. Et puis si t'acceptes, ça f'ra plaisir à Tetsu. T'peux aussi faire ça pour lui. Mais moi j'pense qu'tu devrais le faire pour toi même. J'suis pas con. Le basket c'est toute ta vie. Si tu t'dépêches pas, tu l'regretteras. Fais pas l'imbécile Ahomine. Secoue toi.

_ Si j'acceptes, qu'est-ce qui s'passera ?

_ On peut pas l'savoir tant qu'on a pas essayé. Mais j'sais qu'ces gars sont prêts à t'accueillir, même si tu fais ta tête de mule. Ils sont pas méchants dans l'fond. Tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est t'connaître. Et si tu leur donnes pas d'chance comment veux-tu qu'ils s'adaptent ? T'as entendu la coach. La clé de l'équilibre c'est le travail d'équipe. T'es pas obligé d'être très proches d'eux. Mais tu peux faire en sorte d'être sur la même longueur d'onde pour ce qui est de l'équipe. Tu l'as fait avec Teiko, tu l'as fait avec Too. Pourquoi pas Seirin ?

_ Tu parles comme un vieux, se moqua fébrilement Daiki. On croirait entendre mon père.

_ J'sais pas comment j'dois l'prendre mais on va dire que c'est un compliment. Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

Taiga lui tendit la main avec franchise, sans hésitation. Aomine l'observa quelques secondes.

Puis se décida à la serrer.

_ Fais d'ton mieux. J'compte sur toi, déclara Kagami avec un sourire franc.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Voici la fin de ce quatrième chapitre.

Enfin, la vérité est révélée.

Horrible vérité, malheureusement.

Comment Aomine va-t-il surmonter ce choc ?

Va-t-il réussir à se rapprocher des autres joueurs et

se montrer digne d'une place parmi eux ?

Découvrez la réponse dans les prochains chapitres.


	6. Chapter 5

Yo ! ~

Comment allez-vous ?

On se retrouve pour la suite de l'histoire.

Je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre sans plus tarder.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

Bonne lecture ~

 **P.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **5\. Saisis ta chance de tes propres mains.**

Après avoir déjeuné Aomine était rentré chez lui, l'esprit embrumé par ses doutes et inquiétudes.

Il était si distrait qu'il manqua par deux fois d'être renversé.

Si Midorima avait été là, il l'aurait réprimandé pour ne pas avoir avec lui son objet porte bonheur du jour.

Puis Lundi était arrivé bien trop vite, accompagné des cours les plus barbants à son sens. Il détestait les mathématiques plus que tout, sans parler de la géographie. L'histoire du Japon n'était pas sa matière préférée mais au moins il avait la moyenne.

Il ne préférait même pas penser à l'anglais.

Non pas qu'il soit complètement stupide dans cette matière, mais le prof était juste insupportable avec sa tête de dégénéré. Même Kagami ferait un meilleur enseignant, songeait-il en voyant le dit professeur entrer dans la salle alors que les élèves se levaient pour le saluer.

_ Je vois que tout le monde est là, commenta l'enseignant. Bien, le cours peut commencer. Kagami-kun, pouvez-vous venir au tableau s'il vous plaît.

Taiga obéit calmement, se déplaçant sans trop se presser.

_ Kagami-kun, je vais vous dicter trois phrases en anglais dont vous écrirez la traduction au tableau. _Are you ready ?_

_ _Yes sir._

_ _Good. The first sentence is the following; Mister Yamada teaches his student how to play piano._

Kagami écrivit la traduction sans trop de difficulté.

_ _Mister Yamada taught his student how to play piano._

Il écrivit la traduction de la seconde phrase tout aussi facilement.

_ _Mister Yamada has been teaching his student how to play piano for three years,_ acheva le professeur. Bien, Kagami-kun, vous avez correctement traduit les trois phrases. Pouvez-vous me dire ce qui les différencie ?

_ Le temps du verbe est différent pour chaque phrase.

_ Soyez plus précis.

_ Pour la première, c'est au présent, donc l'action se déroule au moment où l'on parle. Pour la deuxième phrase c'est au passé donc l'action est révolue. Pour la troisième, c'est du _present perfect,_ donc l'action a commencé dans le passé et continue dans le présent ; en plus on précise la durée qui est de trois ans.

_ _Very good Kagami-kun._ Vous pouvez regagner votre place.

Les élèves le regardèrent avec des yeux ébahis jusqu'à ce que l'enseignant leur dicte de prendre des notes sur ce qui venait d'être expliqué par leur camarade. Aomine observa Kagami s'asseoir devant lui.

_ T'es balèze en anglais, commenta-t-il. J'y comprends rien.

_ J'ai vécu aux states idiot. J'sais pas mal de trucs.

_ J'vis au Japon depuis qu'j'suis gosse et j'comprends rien à la grammaire, rétorqua Daiki.

_ Parce que t'es stupide, le taquina Taiga. J't'aiderai s'tu veux. T'as qu'à passer chez moi quand t'auras l'temps.

Ils se turent pour ne pas être réprimandés. Kuroko sourit à Kagami et ce dernier se rappela sa discussion avec Aomine.

Il se demanda si Tetsuya s'intéressait à lui. Mais effaça bien vite cette idée de sa tête.

xxxxxxxx

L'entraînement du soir fut accueilli comme une bénédiction pour les deux fauves qui n'en pouvaient plus de rester assis dans leur salle de classe.

Cette fois Aomine entra dans le vestiaire en compagnie de Kagami et Kuroko, surprenant les aînés et les autres premières.

_ Aomine-kun, le salua Teppei. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici. Comment s'est passé la journée ?

_ C'était chiant, rétorqua-t-il avec désinvolture. Mais bon maintenant ça va. Prêts pour l'entraînement ?

_ Et bien je pense que oui. Et toi ?

_ J'suis toujours prêt. Oï Bakagami, j'vais sur le terrain, j'vous attend.

_ Tu t'changes pas ?

_ La coach m'a intercepté dans le couloir pour me dire que j'aurais pas b'soin d'mon maillot. J'sais pas c'qu'elle prépare.

Les autres joueurs se regardèrent, s'interrogeant mutuellement du regard. Ils eurent bien vite le loisir de comprendre ce qui allait se passer.

Profitant du fait que Daiki soit sur le terrain, Riko toqua à la porte du vestiaire et entra après y avoir été invité.

_ J'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

Tous se turent.

_ Le directeur m'a remis le formulaire d'inscription au club qu'il souhaite faire remplir à Aomine-kun. Il m'a chargé de le lui remettre lorsque je jugerai qu'il est prêt. Je pense personnellement qu'il est trop tôt pour le lui donner. J'aimerais avoir votre avis.

Kuroko prit la parole le premier.

_ Je ne sais pas ce qu'Aomine-kun a dans la tête, mais je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance. Je suis prêt à me porter garant de lui.

_ Tu n'as pas à faire ça Kuroko-kun. Mais je te remercie de ta franchise. Et vous, que pensez-vous ?

_ Et bien je pense que personne ici ne voit d'inconvénient à ce qu'il rejoigne l'équipe, déclara Hyuga alors que tous hochaient la tête. Mais si tu choisis d'attendre, on ne s'y opposera pas.

_ D'accord. Je vous attend sur le terrain.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent enfin des vestiaires pour se placer au centre du gymnase, Aomine se tenait à côté de Riko les bras croisés. Il semblait impatient.

Aida demanda l'attention de ses camarades.

_ Il n'y aura pas d'entraînement à proprement parler ce soir. Je voulais prendre sur notre temps d'entraînement pour vous parler franchement. Cela fait bientôt deux semaines qu'Aomine est ici. J'aimerais vous dire que tout va pour le mieux mais ce serait vous mentir. J'ai fait une promesse au directeur. Celle de convaincre Aomine-kun de se joindre à nous définitivement. Mais s'il doit nous joindre, ce doit être de son plein gré. Le directeur m'a laissé trois semaines jour pour jour. Je pensais qu'en étant dans la classe de Kuroko, cela aiderait grandement mais le temps est compté et quand bien même il y a quelques améliorations, cela n'est pas suffisant.

Elle fixa chacun d'entre eux pour être sûre que tous comprenaient la situation, y compris Daiki.

_ Aomine-kun, reprit-elle, je me dois d'être franche. Si tu ne nous rejoins pas de ta propre initiative avant ces trois semaines, le directeur compte t'y forcer. Il menace même de te renvoyer si tu résistes. J'aurais aimé pouvoir te tenir un tout autre discours, acheva-t-elle doucement.

Aomine resta silencieux, digérant ses paroles avec beaucoup de difficulté.

_ Ceci est ton formulaire d'inscription, reprit-elle avec plus de conviction. Je vais le faire accrocher au panneau. Tu affronteras l'un des garçons en un contre un une fois qu'ils auront choisi leur représentant. Si tu parviens à le récupérer, libre à toi de le remplir ou de le déchirer. Mais si ton adversaire le décroche avant toi, aucun choix ne te sera laissé.

_ Je m'en charge, déclara Taiga sans laisser le choix à ses coéquipiers.

_ Je n'aurais pas dit mieux, affirma Tetsuya.

Les aînés s'observèrent en souriant.

_ Je crois qu'on a pas trop le choix, plaisanta Teppei. Je suis d'accord.

Les autres hochèrent la tête.

Kagami et Aomine se placèrent derrière la ligne à l'autre extrémité du terrain sous les ordres de la coach.

Lorsqu'elle donna un coup de sifflet, ils s'élancèrent à toute vitesse vers le panneau de l'autre côté du terrain. Kagami tenta de bloquer le passage à Aomine. Il essaya de le contourner mais fut de nouveau bloqué par le corps imposant de Taiga.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun ne décroche le papier.

Kagami voulait à tout prix remporter ce one on one symbolique, ce qui irrita Aomine.

Cela lui permit d'entrevoir une faille dans laquelle il s'engouffra sans perdre de temps. Avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce qui se passait, Aomine tenait le papier dans ses mains.

Tous retinrent leur souffle, scrutant le moindre de ses gestes.

Taiga était tendu, dans l'attente du choix de Daiki.

Déchirer le papier ou le remplir.

_ J'ai pas d'stylo, déclara-t-il avec désinvolture en plaquant le papier contre le torse du tigre. T'as qu'à t'en occuper, j'aime pas la paperasse.

Aida Riko se retint de hurler de joie.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Kagami n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux.

Il tenait entre ses mains le formulaire qu'il avait lui même rempli avec soin et une extrême lenteur, comme si le papier pourrait disparaître à tout moment.

Il arrivait enfin devant le bureau du directeur et il toqua doucement à la porte.

_ Entrez.

Il ne se fit pas prier, et s'inclina respectueusement dès qu'il mit pied dans le bureau.

_ Je suis désolé de vous déranger monsieur.

_ Kagami Taiga, c'est ça ?

_ Oui monsieur.

_ Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

_ Je viens vous apporter le formulaire d'inscription d'Aomine Daiki pour le club de basketball.

_ Et bien, voilà une excellente nouvelle. Il a finalement accepté d'intégrer l'équipe.

_ Oui monsieur.

_ Toutes mes félicitations, vous avez maintenant un nouveau coéquipier. Je compte sur vous pour prendre soin de lui, Kagami-kun.

_ Je ferai de mon mieux, déclara-t-il sans hésitation.

_ J'aime votre détermination jeune homme. Nous avons besoin d'élèves tels que vous. J'espère que Aomine-kun saura prendre le même exemple.

_ Il est peut être arrogant, monsieur, mais il est sérieux lorsque ça concerne le basketball. Vous pouvez me croire.

_ Et bien c'est ce que nous verrons. Transmettez mes remerciements à votre coach, Aida-san. Vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations.

_ Bien monsieur. Merci de m'avoir accordé de votre temps.

_ Je vous en prie.

Taiga quitta le bureau le sourire aux lèvres. Kuroko l'attendait au bout du couloir, visiblement nerveux et inquiet.

_ Yo Kuroko.

_ Alors ?

_ C'est bon. Il fait partie de l'équipe.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Ouais, tu peux te détendre.

_ Je suis soulagé, avoua Tetsuya en soupirant. Une bonne chose de faite.

_ J'aurais pas dit mieux.

Ils se rendirent en cours sans se presser et Kagami en profita pour poser les questions qui le taraudaient.

_ Ne Kuroko.

_ Hai ?

_ Tu es déjà sorti avec un gars ?

_ C'est Aomine-kun qui t'en a parlé ?

_ Désolé, il voulait pas te causer d'ennuis.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, ça ne me dérange pas. Et pour répondre à ta question, une seule fois.

_ C'était un ami à vous ?

_ Aomine-kun ne le connaissait pas vraiment, c'était un élève d'une autre classe. C'était à la fin du collège mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps.

_ Ah. Et.. euh.. je te plais ?

_ Tu penses que je m'intéresse à toi Kagami-kun ?

_ Bah Aomine pense que oui alors… j'me posais la question.

_ Quand est-ce qu'il t'en a parlé ?

_ Vendredi dernier, il a dormi chez moi.

_ Vraiment ? Je vois. Et bien non, je ne m'intéresse pas à toi, sans vouloir te vexer.

_ C'est rien, s'empressa-t-il de répondre, d'un sens ça me rassure. J'avais peur de te blesser.

_ Tout va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu es mon ami Kagami-kun.

_ Pareil pour moi.

_ Et toi ? Est-ce que tu t'intéresses à quelqu'un ?

Il y réfléchit sérieusement, se frottant la tête.

_ Pas vraiment, avoua-t-il. Je n'ai rencontré personne qui me plaise. Tetsu, comment est-ce qu'on sait si.. euh.. si on aime les gars ?

_ Tu peux dire homosexuel, Kagami-kun, le taquina Kuroko. Et bien je t'avoue que je ne sais pas trop. Je suppose que seul le temps peut aider à s'en rendre compte. Et puis il faut être honnête avec soi même, je crois. Parfois on pense aimer quelqu'un et puis au final on se rend compte que ce n'est qu'une attirance passagère ou de la curiosité. Je ne sais pas si ça peut définir l'orientation sexuelle d'une personne. C'est quelque chose qui est personnel, acheva Tetsuya. Pourquoi voulais-tu le savoir ?

_ Par curiosité, répondit-il timidement.

_ Il est bon d'être curieux je pense. Si jamais tu avais besoin de parler je suis là pour t'écouter Kagami-kun.

_ Bah..euh merci.

xxxxxxxx

Taiga ne s'attendait pas à voir débarquer Daiki sur le pas de sa porte ce Mardi soir.

Il pleuvait abondamment et il était trempé de la tête aux pieds.

Son t-shirt noir lui collait à la peau ainsi que son jogging de la même couleur.

_ Reste pas planté là, tu vas prendre froid.

Taiga s'effaça pour le laisser passer.

_ La salle de bain est au fond du couloir à gauche. Il y a des serviettes propres, indiqua-t-il. J'vais t'prêter des vêtements.

_ Merci.

Il suivit les indications pour aller se sécher. Alors qu'il retirait sa chemise, Kagami entra dans la salle de bain.

_ Désolé, j'voulais pas t'surprendre; s'excusa-t-il en le voyant sursauter. Tiens, j'espère qu'c'est pas trop grand.

Il lui tendit un jogging gris et un t-shirt noir assez ample.

_ J'savais pas trop quel taille tu mettais alors j'ai pris de vieilles affaires qui m'vont plus. Si ça va pas dis le moi, j'peux trouver autre chose.

_ Nan c'bon.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu f'sais dehors sous la pluie ?

_ J'avais b'soin d'me défouler un peu. J'passais par là par hasard alors j'ai sonné.

_ Ah. Est-ce que ça va ?

_ J'sais pas trop. J'ai pas trop aimé apprendre qu'le directeur menaçait d'me virer pour trois fois rien. J'sais pas comment il espérait que j'signe de mon plein gré avec ça. C'est débile.

_ J'sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça. Mais t'es des nôtres maintenant alors c'est plus trop un problème. Non ?

_ Ouais. Mais bon, ça m'reste en travers de la gorge. Enfin, c'pas non plus la fin du monde. J'ai vu pire.

Kagami observa les ecchymoses sur ses bras nus. Ils étaient encore quelque peu visibles mais partiraient probablement bientôt.

_ Est-ce que ça t'fait mal ?

_ Les bleus ? Nan plus trop. C'presque parti. J'devrais mettre de la crème mais ça m'prend la tête.

_ Aho ! Si t'en mets pas ça va mal cicatriser, le gronda-t-il. Bouge pas, j'ai un truc pour ça.

_ J'ai pas b'soin d'une infirmière !

_ Bouge pas j'te dis.

Taiga appliqua de la crème sur le bras droit et massa vigoureusement pour l'aider à pénétrer la peau plus facilement. Il fit de même pour le bras gauche, sous les protestations d'Aomine.

_ Lève ton t-shirt, exigea-t-il.

_ Hein ?! Pas question !

_ Fais le, grogna-t-il. Plus vite tu l'fais plus vite j'aurais fini.

Il obéit de mauvaise foi. Kagami étala la crème sur la totalité de son torse et massa plus délicatement à cause des quelques cicatrices qui n'avaient pas l'air tout à fait refermées. Daiki détourna le regard, mal à l'aise par ce contact inhabituel.

_ Voilà.

_ T'étais pas obligé.

_ Fais pas comme si c'était la pire expérience de ta vie. C'est juste une pommade.

_ Ouais.

Il avait les joues rouges et fixait le sol, attendant il ne savait quoi. C'était inédit et drôle à voir.

_ T'as faim ?

_ Ouais.

_ Suis moi.

Kagami prépara deux sandwichs bien garnis qu'ils dégustèrent devant la télévision. Puis ils discutèrent un peu au sujet des cours.

_ Ta proposition pour l'anglais, commença Daiki, ça tient toujours ?

_ Ouais. T'veux bosser tout de suite ?

_ Nan j'suis trop fatigué là. Une autre fois j'veux bien.

_ Préviens moi alors quand tu s'ras prêt. Tu vas rentrer alors ?

_ Ouais.

_ T'veux rester ?

_ J'veux pas m'incruster.

_ Bah t'es d'jà là alors autant dormir ici. Il est tard de toute façon et il pleut des cordes. T'es mieux à rester là pour cette fois. Enfin c'comme tu veux.

_ Ok.

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que Kagami ne reprenne la parole.

_ J'pensais pas que tu garderais le formulaire. C'pour ça que j'comptais l'attraper l'premier. Mais t'as été plus rapide que moi. J'suis vraiment content qu'tu l'aies fait. Tetsu était super content lui aussi. T'as fait l'bon choix.

_ J'sais pas si on peut appeler ça un choix.

_ Fais en sorte que ça l'devienne.

_ C'est quoi tes phrases de philosophe franchement ?

Ils rirent de bon coeur pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Ce fut un moment mémorable pour chacun d'eux, sans qu'ils ne l'avouent.

_ J'en ai une autre pour toi. On m'a toujours dit n'attends pas que la chance te sourie, saisis la de tes propres mains.

_ J'sais pas qui c'est mais ça d'vait être un idiot comme toi.

_ C'est d'mon grand-père.

_ Désolé, j'voulais pas t'vexer.

_ T'en fais pas. J'le prends pas mal. J'pensais la même chose quand il me disait ça. J'étais trop p'tit pour l'écouter. Mais c'est loin d'être idiot. Pour aller où on veut faut se bouger. On peut pas rester les bras croisés en attendant qu'ça s'passe.

_ Pas faux.

Taiga attribua un sourire franc à Daiki. C'était reposant d'avoir une conversation normale, sans qu'ils ne se crient réellement dessus. C'était un jour à marquer d'une croix rouge sur son calendrier.

_ J'vais préparer un futon pour que tu puisses dormir, j'ai pas de chambre d'ami désolé.

_ C'bon, c'est pas un problème. Tu veux un coup d'main ?

_ J'peux encore déplacer un futon ! J'suis pas vieux à c'point là.

_ Bah j'me pose des questions des fois.

_ Enfoiré.

Taiga se rendit dans sa chambre, suivit par Daiki. Il plaça le futon au sol au pied de son lit comme la fois précédente, ce qui lui rappela ce qui s'était produit cette nuit là. Il espérait que cette fois la panthère pourrait trouver le sommeil.

_ Voilà. T'as une bouteille d'eau à côté d'toi. Et si t'as b'soin d'un truc fais comme chez toi.

_ Merci.

Sans plus attendre Daiki se glissa sous la couverture et ferma les yeux. Il était épuisé et avait hâte de pouvoir se reposer.

Kagami était dans le même état. Il éteignit la lumière et se glissa sous ses couvertures.

xxxxxxxxx

Daiki se pensait être maudit.

Il était plus d'une heure du matin et il n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver le sommeil, contrairement à Kagami, dont la respiration lente et forte résonnait dans la pièce.

La vérité était qu'il avait peur de s'endormir. Il ne voulait pas être réveillé par un horrible cauchemar au beau milieu de la nuit.

Mais il ne pouvait pas passer une nuit blanche, ni s'occuper en attendant que le sommeil vienne, de peur de réveiller Kagami.

Une autre chose l'empêchait de dormir, mais jamais il ne l'aurait admis si l'on le lui avait demandé cette nuit là. Au plus profond de lui même, il recherchait la chaleur réconfortante des bras de Taiga autour de ses épaules, sa présence douce et apaisante.

Il tendit le bras pour tenter d'attraper la bouteille d'eau mais étant plongé dans la pénombre, il ne put la distinguer clairement. Par maladresse il heurta la bouteille de sa main et elle tomba, provoquant un bruit qui sonna bien fort dans un tel silence.

Cela perturba le sommeil du tigre qui se releva en sursaut, pensant que quelqu'un s'était introduit dans son appartement à son insu.

_ Désolé, murmura Daiki. J'pas fait exprès.

_ Tu m'as fait peur. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ J'voulais d'l'eau.

_ T'arrives pas à dormir ?

_ Nan, avoua-t-il à contre coeur. J'ai essayé mais pas moyen d'fermer l'oeil.

Taiga marqua un moment de silence et pendant un instant il crut qu'il s'était rendormi en restant assis. Mais il reprit la parole subitement.

_ Viens là, déclara-t-il en tapotant la place qu'il avait laissé à côté de lui.

_ C'est un lit une place Bakagami, protesta-t-il véhément. On va pas pouvoir dormir à deux là d'dans.

_ Viens là, répéta-t-il. J'ai pas toute la nuit.

Daiki prit place à côté de Taiga avec hésitation, ne sachant comment se positionner sans gêner le tigre. Il se plaça au bord du lit, essayant de se tenir loin de lui mais Kagami trouva cette attitude stupide, considérant le fait qu'il s'était déjà endormi dans ses bras sans que cela ne le gêne. Alors il l'attira à lui fermement et passa son bras autour de sa taille pour le maintenir immobile.

_ T'fous quoi, s'offusqua la panthère.

_ Dors aho.

Il s'endormit sans préavis, prenant Aomine de court. Daiki se détendit et ferma les yeux.

Il trouva le sommeil au bout de quelques minutes.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

C'est ainsi que le cinquième chapitre s'achève,

sur une note positive et attendrissante.

Les deux fauves se rapprochent pas à pas.

Je vous propose de découvrir la suite dans le prochain chapitre,

en espérant que celui-ci vous aura plu.


	7. Chapter 6

Yo ! ~

Comment allez-vous ?

On se retrouve pour la suite de l'histoire.

Je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre sans plus tarder.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

Bonne lecture ~

 **P.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **6\. L'âme n'a pas de secret que la conduite ne révèle. ***

Taiga s'étira longuement tout en baillant.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi. La présence d'Aomine dans son lit se rappela à lui lorsque ce dernier se retourna pour lui faire face, encore endormi, et qu'il enfouit son visage dans son cou.

Kagami trouva étrange de ne pas entendre son réveil sonner.

Il s'empara de son téléphone.

Et se mit à jurer.

_ Daiki lève toi.

_ Hein ? Quoi ?

_ On est plus qu'en retard. Lève toi.

_ Il est quelle heure ?

_ Dix heures.

_ EH ?! Mais pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillé ?!

_ J'dormais aho ! J'ai pas entendu mon réveil ! Et toi non plus d'ailleurs. Lève toi.

_ Laisse tomber, marmonna-t-il en cachant sa tête sous l'oreiller. Trop tard maintenant.

_ On va pas sécher les cours, s'offusqua-t-il.

_ T'as qu'à dire que t'étais malade.

_ Il faut un certificat pour ça imbécile ! Lève toi.

_ Laisse moi dormir.

_ Tu veux être renvoyé ou quoi ? Lève toi j'te dis !

_ Nan.

Kagami poussa Aomine de toutes ses forces pour tenter de le sortir du lit alors que celui ci résistait autant que possible pour ne pas tomber.

Jusqu'à ce que le téléphone de Kagami ne se mette à sonner.

C'était un appel de Kuroko.

_ Yo Tetsu.

_ Kagami-kun où es-tu ? Je suis très inquiet. Je n'arrive pas à joindre Aomine depuis hier soir. Il ne répond pas à son téléphone et il n'est pas en cours. Toi non plus d'ailleurs.

_ Ouais désolé j'ai pas entendu mon réveil sonner. Et t'en fais pas pour Daiki, il est avec moi.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Il a dormi chez moi, expliqua-t-il. On a eu du mal à s'endormir du coup on a pas entendu le réveil, j'suis désolé.

_ Vous avez été très chanceux tous les deux, le professeur n'a pas fait l'appel ce matin. Mais les autres n'oublieront certainement pas. Vous feriez mieux de venir au plus vite.

_ Tetsu tu pourrais pas nous trouver une excuse, brailla Daiki. J'ai pas envie d'me l'ver.

_ Je n'ai pas envie de mentir, Aomine-kun.

Kagami avait mis le haut parleur.

_ J'suis vraiment trop crevé. S'il te plaît couvre nous pour aujourd'hui.

_ Je peux trouver une excuse pour une personne, mais pour deux ça me semble impossible.

_ T'peux pas nous abandonner Tetsu. Même Kagami est crevé. C'est juste pour cette fois.

_ Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Je ne vous promet rien.

Kagami interrompit la conversation téléphonique et fusilla Aomine du regard.

_ C'est la première et dernière fois. Tu es à Seirin, pas Too.

_ Tu vas m'faire la morale encore longtemps ? J'suis crevé. Laisse moi dormir.

Il reprit place confortablement dans le lit sans se soucier de la présence de Taiga, lui tournant le dos pour couper court à la conversation.

xxxxxxxx

Aomine s'était rendormi rapidement, laissant Taiga seul avec ses pensées.

Il n'était pas tellement gêné par la présence d'Aomine. Himuro et lui avaient plusieurs fois par le passé partagé le même lit, en particulier à une période où Kagami déprimait sérieusement à cause du rejet dont il était victime.

Mais c'était bien différent sans qu'il ne puisse mettre le doigt sur ce qui justifiait cette impression.

Daiki sentait le musc, une odeur qu'il n'aimait pas d'ordinaire mais mélangée à l'odeur corporelle de la panthère, la combinaison était plus qu'agréable à sentir.

Il prit une grande inspiration en enfouissant sa tête dans ses cheveux, fermant les yeux pour s'imprégner de cette odeur unique.

Il s'était rapproché de lui plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'espérer. La confiance que lui accordait l'ancien élève de Too était plus que précieuse à ses yeux.

Il ne voulait pas seulement être un pilier pour lui; il voulait le protéger envers et contre tout, faire en sorte qu'il se sente en sécurité à tel point qu'il n'hésiterait pas à fermer les yeux et se laisser guider par Kagami, lui attribuant ainsi une confiance aveugle.

Il voulait que Daiki se mette à sourire avec insouciance, qu'il n'ait pas à craindre quoi que ce soit; qu'il puisse dormir sans que son sommeil ne soit perturbé, que ses journées soient toujours pleines de joies et de rebondissements, que jamais il ne se lasse du basket.

Que jamais il ne se lasse de sa présence.

Il était bien conscient que ses sentiments pour lui avaient évolué. Mais ne sachant pas ceux de Daiki, il préférait les garder pour lui même.

Il n'était même pas certain de leur nature, ne sachant comment interpréter cet attachement si soudain.

Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas tout simplement pitié de lui et qu'il se sentait une âme de héro ? N'essayait-il pas tout simplement de se prouver à lui même qu'il pouvait être inébranlable ? Si c'était le cas, c'était bien égoïste de sa part; mais dans ce cas comment le savoir ?

Comment faire le tri dans ce capharnaüm qu'étaient ses pensées ?

Comment comprendre cet imbécile de coeur qui semblait s'emballer à la moindre occasion sans qu'il ne puisse en connaître la raison ?

Il se leva sans un bruit pour aller prendre une douche, laissant Daiki à son sommeil plus que mérité. Il aurait bien sûr préféré qu'ils soient à l'heure en cours, pour que Daiki ne se fasse pas remarquer. Et lui non plus d'ailleurs.

Les enseignants allaient l'avoir dans le collimateur s'il manquait plus de cours. Il avait intérêt à ne pas céder aux caprices d'Aomine qui avait tendance à sécher un peu trop à son goût lorsqu'il était à Too.

Seirin était pour lui une chance de prouver à tous sa vraie valeur. Il ne fallait pas qu'il la perde sur un simple coup de tête, juste parce qu'il n'avait pas le courage de se déplacer !

Il ferait de lui un élève motivé, peu importe s'il avait des difficultés. Taiga était de ceux qui pensaient que tant qu'un élève fournissait des efforts et donnait le meilleur de lui même, on pouvait comprendre qu'il puisse avoir des lacunes.

En sortant de la douche, il se vêtit d'un short noir ample et d'un débardeur blanc, ainsi que d'une veste de sport rouge, pour être plus à l'aise. Il alla s'asseoir dans le salon et alluma la télévision pour regarder un replay d'un match de basket.

Aomine se leva aux alentours de midi, une mine affreuse sur le visage parce qu'il avait trop dormi. Kagami préféra ne pas enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie et lui servit un verre d'eau avec un comprimé effervescent pour faire passer sa migraine.

Il lui servit un jus de fruit qu'il accompagna de pancakes recouverts de miel; le miel ayant de nombreuses vertues et étant suffisamment sucré sans être trop calorique. Après tout, c'était du miel naturel, et donc du sucre naturel.

Aomine n'était pas très fan du miel mais il fit une exception et fut surpris d'en apprécier le goût.

_ Tu veux faire quelque chose en particulier aujourd'hui ?

_ J'sais pas. Et toi ?

_ J'pensais qu'on pourrait faire les magasins.

_ J'déteste le shopping.

_ Ouais mais on va pas non plus pioncer là bas. J'ai juste deux trois courses à faire. On ira manger un truc en ville après s'tu veux.

_ Pourquoi pas.

Daiki prit une douche et revêtit les vêtements que Taiga lui prêta. Un jogging noir à rayures blanches, un débardeur blanc et un sweatshirt gris avec des inscriptions en anglais qu'il ne chercha pas à traduire. Il sourit à la vue des Jordan's que Kagami lui avait passé. Celles qu'il lui avait lui même prêtées il y a de cela plusieurs mois.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Ils marchèrent tranquillement, profitant du beau temps et de l'air frais. Kagami voulait s'acheter un blouson en cuir qu'il avait repéré en passant devant une boutique du centre ville. Il devait aussi acheter des boissons énergisantes et des légumes frais.

Il acheta le blouson à un prix décent, ce dernier étant soldé exceptionnellement pour attirer la clientèle.

Ils repassèrent par l'appartement pour déposer les achats et ranger les légumes dans le frigo. Puis ils repartirent aux alentours de quinze heures pour aller grignoter au fast food.

Le grignotage consistant en une montagne de hamburgers.

Les clients qui assistèrent à la scène hésitèrent entre être écoeurés ou impressionnés par leur appétit qui semblait sans limite.

Ils rentrèrent sur les coups de dix sept heures, le ventre plein et l'esprit allégé de toutes pensées superflues.

Ils avaient passé une journée des plus calme. Kuroko avait envoyé un message à Kagami expliquant qu'il avait dit aux professeurs que Taiga s'était retrouvé coincé dans l'ascenseur de son immeuble, et que Daiki était malade.

Les enseignants ne semblèrent pas étonnés de l'absence de Daiki et Kagami songea qu'ils devaient être au courant de ce que la panthère avait subi, et donc ne lui en tenaient pas rigueur par compassion.

xxxxxxxx

Ils passèrent la soirée à regarder des matchs de basket en mangeant les plats méxicains que Kagami avait préparé.

Aomine s'était goinfré plus que de raison et avait bien failli rendre son repas sur le sol propre du salon.

Heureusement son estomac se calma au bout de quelques minutes, semblant s'adapter aux nombreuses épices qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais goûtées.

_ On devrait aller dormir, suggéra Kagami en voyant l'heure tardive.

Il régla son réveil pour ne pas se retrouver en retard à nouveau.

Il fut surpris de voir Daiki se coucher naturellement dans son lit alors que lui même ne s'y était pas encore installé et que le futon était toujours au pied du lit.

Il ne s'en offusqua pas et le replia pour le ranger.

_ Ça t'dérange pas qu'j'sois dans ton lit, demanda-t-il timidement, ce qui n'était pas habituel chez lui.

_ Tant qu'tu m'emmerdes pas j'peux l'supporter, plaisanta-t-il.

_ J'serais bien rentré chez moi mais j'ai pas envie d'être seul..

_ J'comprends. T'peux rester autant qu'tu veux si t'as envie. Faudra juste qu'on passe récupérer tes affaires s'tu comptes squatter longtemps ici. C'toi qui voit.

_ Merci Taiga, murmura-t-il.

_ Bah c'normal. J'ai pas non plus envie d'rester seul, confia-t-il à voix basse, comme si élever la voix briserait le lien entre eux, quel qu'il soit.

Ils s'observèrent en silence un long moment.

Taiga voulait le prendre dans ses bras mais ne voulait pas le mettre mal à l'aise, même s'il doutait que Daiki ne s'en formalise. Être intrusif n'était pas dans son caractère. Il aimait respecter l'espace vital d'autrui tant que ceux ci ne perturbaient pas le sien un peu trop abruptement.

_ J'ai d'mandé à Kuroko à propos de son ex petit ami, expliqua Kagami calmement. Il m'en a parlé vite fait.

_ Ah. Cool.

_ J'lui ai d'mandé.. comment on pouvait savoir si on préférait les gars. Il a dit qu'c'était pas facile à savoir et qu'ça dépendait des gens. Qu'avec le temps on s'en rend compte plus ou moins facilement.

_ Ah.

_ T'es pas curieux toi ? J'veux dire.. d'savoir tes préférences en terme de relations.

_ Bah un peu. Enfin comme tout l'monde quoi. J'suis pas spécialement obsédé par ça, contrairement à c'que vous croyez. Ouais j'aime bien mater des trucs pour adultes et tout mais, c'comme tous les ados. C'est juste qu'on l'avoue pas tous aussi franchement. Moi j'vois pas en quoi c'est une honte. J'trouve ça plutôt normal. Enfin, c'est qu'mon avis.

_ Ouais.

_ Et toi, l'interrogea Daiki d'un ton qui se voulait indifférent mais une lueur dans son regard lui indiquait qu'il était intéressé par la réponse plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

_ J'suis carrément curieux. J'aime pas être dans l'flou. C'est étrange. J'ai l'impression d'pas contrôler c'qui fait d'moi qui j'suis. J'sais que on peut pas avoir un contrôle total sur tout ce qui nous entoure et tout ça mais j'aime bien avoir l'impression qu'c'est moi qui mène la danse.

_ Ouais, j'comprends.

Il y eut un nouveau silence.

Une idée germa dans l'esprit de Kagami et il avait furieusement envie de la mettre en pratique, seulement il doutait de la réaction d'Aomine.

_ J'peux tester un truc ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu m'fais confiance ?

_ Qu'est-ce que t'as dans l'crâne Bakagami ? J'aime pas du tout ton regard.

_ Est-ce que tu m'fais confiance Daiki ?

_ J'sais pas, pourquoi tu m'poses cette question ?! Arrête de tourner autour du pot.

Comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse tant qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, il choisit d'agir plutôt que de parler.

Il saisit délicatement le menton de Daiki et s'approcha avec douceur jusqu'à ce que leur souffle ne se mêle.

Daiki se retint de respirer, impressionné par la soudaine proximité, n'osant pas faire le moindre mouvement.

Son corps se tendit dans l'attente. Il se sentait à la fois anxieux et impatient de savoir ce qui se produirait.

Taiga déposa ses lèvres avec lenteur contre les siennes, les laissant seulement s'effleurer pour lui laisser le loisir de s'extirper de son emprise.

Voyant que Daiki ne se dérobait pas, il les posa plus franchement contre les siennes, en profitant pour inhaler son odeur qu'il trouvait exquise.

Aomine saisit enfin l'ampleur de la situation et interrompit le baiser, lui accordant un regard désolé.

_ C'pas grave, murmura Taiga d'un ton apaisant. T'affoles pas. J'voulais juste voir c'que ça fait mais j'savais qu'tu serais pas trop d'accord si j'te l'demandais directement. Désolé de t'avoir forcé.

_ J'me suis pas senti forcé, répondit Daiki en évitant son regard. C'est juste que j'm'y attendais pas trop et.. j'sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

_ J't'oblige pas à r'commencer. Fais comme tu l'sens, murmura-t-il en posant son front contre le sien, fermant les yeux en espérant au fond de lui que ça lui donnerait confiance.

Daiki contempla le visage de Taiga, l'esprit envahi par le doute et la peur mais aussi l'incompréhension et l'euphorie. Il se sentait perdu, déboussolé mais apaisé; seulement, le choc encore récent de son agression l'empêchait de se laisser aller à la sensation nouvelle qu'il avait éprouvé en laissant Taiga l'embrasser avec tendresse.

_ J'te plais, demanda-t-il timidement.

_ J'sais pas.

_ Bah pourquoi tu m'embrasses alors Bakagami ?! maugréa-t-il en lui tournant le dos.

Taiga sourit, attendri par son comportement puéril. Il nicha son nez dans son cou, inspirant à pleins poumons, tout en enserrant sa taille avec fermeté mais aussi avec tendresse.

Daiki se mit à glousser.

_ Arrêtes tu m'chatouilles imbécile.

Il essayait de le repousser sans vraiment y mettre de volonté. C'était simplement par pur réflexe, pour préserver les "bonnes" habitudes.

_ Daiki, murmura Kagami d'une voix rauque qu'il jugea sensuelle; c'quoi ton parfum ?

_ C'était un cadeau de Satsuki. Juste une eau de toilette bas d'gamme mais ça sent bon j'trouve.

_ Ouais. J'veux l'même.

_ Arrêtes tes conneries Bakagami. T'es à côté d'tes pompes ou quoi ? On est pas un vieux couple non plus.

_ On est quoi alors ?

Daiki rougit furieusement. Il remercia le ciel que Kagami n'ait pas pu voir son visage à ce moment.

_ J'en sais rien.

_ Faudrait peut être dormir maintenant, suggéra Kagami, comprenant le malaise que cette discussion avait créé.

_ Ouais.

_ Bonne nuit.

_ Bonne nuit.

xxxxxxxx

_ Et bien, déclara Kuroko en voyant ses deux amis arriver au lycée ensembles; je vois que vous commencez à bien vous entendre. Tellement bien qu'Aomine-kun a réussi à te faire sécher les cours Kagami-kun. Tu empruntes une bien dangereuse pente, Kagami-kun.

_ Rassure toi Tetsu, c'pas prêt de s'reproduire, contra Taiga en regardant sévèrement Daiki. T'as pas intérêt à essayer d'te volatiliser pour pas aller en cours. J't'y reconduirais d'office.

_ Ouais maman, c'bon j'ai pigé l'truc, railla-t-il.

Tetsuya rit face à ce spectacle plus que divertissant.

_ Je suis heureux de vous voir vous entendre, reprit-il après s'être calmé. C'est une bonne chose pour l'équipe. J'espère que tu pourras bientôt être sur le terrain Aomine-kun.

_ J'suis pas sur que la coach me laissera jouer de sitôt. Aucun joueur accepterait d'me laisser sa place sans se laisser faire. J'vais devoir batailler.

_ Je compte sur toi pour te donner à fond, Aomine-kun.

_ Pareil pour moi, compléta Kagami. J'compte pas rester les bras croisés pendant qu'toi t'essaiera d'me piquer ma place.

_ Tant mieux, rétorqua Daiki avec un sourire espiègle.

Les heures passèrent lentement pour les trois amis qui avaient hâte de s'entraîner le soir même.

Daiki comptait passer chez lui après l'entraînement pour récupérer des affaires. Ses parents n'étaient pas prêts de rentrer de sitôt et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de les voir de toute manière.

Il se demandait comment les choses évolueraient avec Taiga, alors que son regard restait fixé sur le dos de celui-ci sans qu'il n'y prête réellement attention.

Au cours de la journée, à un moment où la plupart des élèves étaient sortis de la classe pour prendre l'air, en particulier Kuroko, il se surprit à souhaiter s'asseoir près de lui et appuyer son dos contre son torse, comme il avait déjà pu le faire avant.

Il s'était retenu de se lever, ne voulant pas être surpris dans une telle position par ses camarades.

Il ne se sentait pas prêt à montrer quoi que ce soit du lien qu'il partageait avec Taiga, tout simplement parce qu'il n'était même pas sûr de savoir de quel lien il s'agissait.

Plus tard, Taiga s'était retourné alors que le professeur d'anglais leur tournait le dos, pour vérifier que Daiki s'en sortait avec le cours. Leurs regards s'étaient croisés et il fallut que Tetsuya intervienne pour leur éviter de se faire sermonner.

Cette nouvelle complicité entre eux n'échappait pas au fantôme de Seirin, qui se demandait s'il pouvait discrètement mais sûrement leur faire comprendre ce qu'ils semblaient se refuser d'avouer.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* c'est un proverbe chinois qui signifie que ce que l'on cache au plus profond de soi se reflète dans nos faits et gestes, ou même dans nos paroles.

Voici la fin de ce chapitre.

J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et que cela vous donnera envie

de continuer à lire cette fiction.

Rendez-vous au prochain ~


	8. Chapter 7

Yo ! ~

Comment allez-vous ?

On se retrouve pour la suite de l'histoire.

Je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre sans plus tarder.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

Bonne lecture ~

 **P.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **7\. Un mot gentil peut réchauffer jusqu'à trois mois d'hiver. ***

Ce mercredi soir là, l'entraînement fut bien intense, considérant le fait qu'Aomine y prenait part et qu'il se donnait à fond, ne laissant aucune ouverture à ses adversaires et faisant de son mieux pour être en osmose avec ses coéquipiers.

Il s'était retrouvé contre Kagami et dans l'équipe de Kuroko, ce qui avait permis à toute l'équipe de voir enfin ce duo dont tout le monde parlait à grands bruits lorsqu'ils étaient élèves de Teiko.

Taiga eut bien du mal à leur tenir tête, quand bien même ses coéquipiers faisaient tout leur possible pour l'épauler dans sa tâche.

Kuroko fut plus qu'heureux de pouvoir jouer à nouveau aux côtés de Daiki et ce dernier le fut tout autant.

Aida Riko était plus que satisfaite de son équipe lorsqu'elle leur avait permis de rentrer chez eux en avance pour les récompenser.

Au grand étonnement de toute l'équipe, Daiki s'était joint à eux dans les vestiaires sans pour autant se changer puisqu'il n'avait pas ses affaires de rechange. Et puis il ne voulait pas qu'ils voient ses blessures qui tardaient à cicatriser et disparaître, pour celles qui le pourraient. Nul doute qu'il garderait des cicatrices, au sens propre comme au figuré, de cet horrible incident auquel il ne voulait penser.

Taiga remarqua son malaise et lui proposa de sortir pour l'accompagner jusque chez lui et l'aider à prendre ses affaires.

_ J'vais pas déménager chez toi non plus, ça sert à rien que tu m'aides.

_ Mais ça t'évitera de faire un tas d'aller-retours, autant que tu prennes tous tes cours et pas mal de vêtements si tu veux être tranquille. Et puis j'ai pas envie de rentrer tout de suite, j'me sens encore en pleine forme, j'ai besoin de me défouler.

_ Comme tu veux.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la maison d'Aomine en discutant de sujets triviaux, prenant leur temps pour y parvenir.

Daiki rangea dans un sac à dos vêtements et sous-vêtements ainsi que sa brosse à dents et son chargeur, tandis que Taiga rangeait dans son sac à dos ses cahiers pour qu'il puisse faire ses devoirs et réviser de son côté s'il le souhaitait, mais aussi pour lui éviter d'être réprimandé en classe parce qu'il n'avait pas ses cours avec lui.

Ils arrivèrent à l'appartement de Kagami après vingt et une heure.

Taiga leur prépara des sandwichs pendant qu'il installait ses affaires sur les étagères et qu'il déposait son sac de vêtements.

Il y en avait assez pour au moins deux semaines, puisque c'est là que ses parents rentreraient de leurs vacances improvisées.

Puis il prit une douche pour se débarrasser de la sueur due à l'entraînement et revêtit un short ample noir et un débardeur blanc.

Il signala à Taiga qu'il devrait passer chez lui faire le ménage et aérer pour que ses parents trouvent la maison propre et rangée en rentrant.

_ Je te donnerai un coup de main, proposa-t-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain pour se déshabiller et mettre un short pour la nuit.

_ Merci. Je t'attends dans la chambre, j'vais commencer le devoir d'anglais.

Daiki s'installa confortablement sur le lit et posa son cahier sur ses cuisses pour lire le sujet. Ils devaient lire un texte et répondre à quelques questions de compréhension écrite. Mais en le lisant, il ne comprit pas le contenu et cela l'irrita.

En entrant dans la chambre et en le voyant froncer les sourcils, Kagami prit place à côté de lui et se pencha pour voir comment il s'en sortait.

_ Tu n'as pas répondu aux questions ?

_ Nan j'comprends pas l'texte, ça m'prend la tête.

_ Attends j'vais t'aider.

Taiga prit le temps de lire à voix haute le texte lentement et clairement, s'arrêtant à chaque fin de phrase pour la traduire. Daiki prit des notes et lui posa même quelques questions pour comprendre la méthodologie de la traduction. Puis ils s'attaquèrent aux questions de compréhension en se basant sur leurs notes et les mots surlignés dans le texte.

Ils eurent terminé aux alentours de vingt deux heure trente.

_ Bon, au moins une bonne chose de faite, commenta Taiga en tapant dans ses mains. Tu t'es bien débrouillé je trouve.

_ Tu parles, c'est seulement parce que tu m'as aidé, marmonna Daiki en rougissant; ce qui eut le mérite de le faire sourire.

Il lui retira ses affaires des mains et les posa sur le bureau. Puis il revint s'asseoir sur le lit et le tira par le bras pour qu'il se retrouve allongé, la tête posée sur ses cuisses.

_ T'as vraiment bien joué à l'entraînement, reconnut Taiga. J'dois avouer que j'm'attendais pas à c'que Tetsu et toi vous soyez aussi efficaces à deux.

_ Tu nous prends pour qui, s'offusqua Daiki, on a joué ensemble pendant tout le collège.

_ Je sais, t'énerves pas.

_ Tu t'es bien débrouillé aussi, se sentit-il obligé de dire, gêné par tant de compliments de sa part.

Daiki n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre Taiga le complimenter ou le féliciter. C'était bien trop nouveau pour qu'il puisse se sentir à l'aise, mais il dut reconnaître que ça le rendait heureux et fier.

Kagami le surprit plus encore en glissant une main dans ses cheveux tandis que l'autre se posait sur son torse. Il ferma les yeux au contact de cette main large et rugueuse, mais malgré tout douce et chaleureuse; appréciant la sensation de ses doigts qui glissaient dans ses cheveux et lui massaient le crâne avec attention.

Puis la main qui reposait sur son torse glissa le long de son bras, puis de son avant-bras; le faisant frissonner. Cette même main vint entrecroiser ses doigts aux siens pour les tenir fermement.

Il ne songea pas un seul instant à se dégager de cette emprise réconfortante.

Encore un peu et il finirait par s'endormir là sans qu'il ne s'en formalise.

Il ouvrit les yeux et son regard se noya dans celui presque carmin de Taiga. Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux et le silence qui régnait dans la pièce fut accueilli avec gratitude par les deux adolescents.

Daiki se releva et attira Taiga à lui en se laissant tomber en arrière, il le poussa délicatement contre le mur pour qu'ils se glissent tous deux sous la couverture.

Lorsque ce fut fait, il s'empara de sa main à nouveau et laissa son front reposer contre le haut de son torse nu.

Kagami le laissa faire, se sentant soudain ému par cette preuve de confiance et d'affection. Il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux et en huma l'odeur en inspirant fortement.

La peau de Kagami était brûlante. Cette source de chaleur l'aida à se détendre complètement et il finit par plonger dans un sommeil profond, suivit de près par le tigre.

x

Daiki passa la semaine chez Taiga, alternant entre cours, entraînements et devoirs, avec l'aide du tigre.

Bien vite le week end montra le bout de son nez et il se surprit à l'accueillir avec excitation. Il se demandait ce qu'ils pourraient bien faire de leurs deux jours de temps libre, puisqu'ils avaient pris de l'avance sur leurs devoirs.

Une grande première pour Daiki qui n'avait jamais été aussi sérieux !

Kagami quant à lui était jour après jour de meilleure humeur. Ses notes s'étaient améliorées, ainsi que son jeu sur le terrain. Il se sentait débordant d'énergie et serein, et pour rien au monde il n'aurait changé cela.

Depuis le court baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, Taiga n'avait pas retenté l'expérience. Il voulait que Daiki se sente suffisamment à l'aise en sa présence pour prendre cette initiative.

Le samedi matin, ils passèrent chez Daiki pour faire le grand ménage. Cela leur prit toute la matinée mais c'était au moins une bonne chose de faite.

Puis ils mangèrent au fast food avant d'aller marcher calmement pour digérer. Ils rentrèrent à l'appartement aux alentours de seize heures et Kagami proposa de regarder tranquillement un match de basket.

Ils s'installèrent confortablement sur le canapé, chacun de leur côté et regardèrent le match, le commentant de temps à autre, sans vraiment s'adresser la parole.

Cela fut quelque peu étrange pour les deux adolescents qui s'étaient habitués à leur rapprochement si soudain. Ne pas se parler était un peu pesant, et éventuellement Daiki finit par établir un premier contact en s'étalant de tout son long contre Taiga.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Bah ça s'voit non. J'me mets à l'aise.

_ Je t'en prie fais comme chez toi, ironisa-t-il, sans se douter que Daiki le prendrait au premier degré.

Il s'étala plus encore si cela était possible, s'appropriant toute la place et la télécommande par la même occasion.

_ Nan mais j'y crois pas, marmonna Taiga. Je plaisantais au cas où tu l'aurais pas compris.

_ J'le fais exprès au cas où tu s'rais complètement idiot.

_ Pardon ?! Moi j'suis idiot ?

_ Ouais. Un bel idiot cela dit.

Cela eut au moins l'effet de stopper toute protestation de la part de Taiga, ne s'attendant certainement pas à ce compliment.

Daiki le surprit plus encore, en glissant ses mains sous son t-shirt pour les plaquer contre son torse chaud.

Cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé si elles n'avaient pas été aussi froides.

_ Ah punaise ! Enlève tes mains !

_ Pas envie. J'ai froid.

_ Bah mets un pull Ahomine ! J'suis pas un radiateur.

_ Bah maint'nant si.

_ Dégage de là, s'énerva Taiga sans grande conviction.

_ Nan. T'as qu'à m'pousser si ça t'pose un problème.

Kagami tenta de s'extirper de son emprise mais Daiki avait plus de force qu'il n'en laissait paraître.

_ Mais tu vas m'broyer les côtes imbécile !

_ Mais nan, arrête ton cirque. J'veux écouter la télé moi.

_ Mais oui bien sûr. Tu r'gardes même pas. Il est nul ce match de toute façon.

_ C'est toi qui l'a mis Bakagami, grogna-t-il en se relevant pour enfouir son visage dans le creu de son cou.

Taiga crut qu'il ne se sentait pas bien et tout à coup il semblait très inquiet.

_ Qu'est-ce que t'as, ça va pas ?

Il sentit alors ses lèvres se poser sur son cou et il eut un long frisson à ce contact. Il serra les poings pour combattre son envie soudaine de l'embrasser à en perdre le souffle.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te prends tout à coup, bégaya-t-il.

_ Chut. Contente toi d'regarder la télé.

_ Comme si j'pouvais m'concentrer si tu fais ça, marmonna-t-il.

Il eut pour toute réponse un doux ricanement.

Comprenant que Daiki recherchait son contact, il passa son bras autour de sa taille et posa sa joue contre le sommet de sa tête.

_ Taiga.

_ Hm ?

_ Merci.

_ Hein ?

_ Merci, d'être là pour moi. Même si tu m'énerves parfois je.. je suis reconnaissant pour tout ce que tu as fait. Me tenir tête, m'encourager.. Tout ça, acheva-t-il en un souffle.

Kagami en fut plus que touché. Il resserra son étreinte autour de Daiki et embrassa son front presque désespérément, souriant, soulagé et heureux.

Aomine confronta enfin son regard et lui sourit timidement. Kagami enfouit son visage dans son cou et ce fut au tour de la panthère de l'embrasser sur le front avec beaucoup de tendresse.

_ Promets moi qu'tu partiras pas sans nous laisser une chance, implora-t-il tout contre son oreille.

Daiki soupira pour la forme mais en réalité il se sentait embarrassé parce que cela le rendait plus heureux qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre.

_ J'y réfléchirai, répondit-il d'une voix rendue rauque par l'émotion.

x

_ Taiga.

_ Hmmmmmm..

_ Lève toi, le p'tit déj' est prêt.

Kagami ne s'attendait pas à être réveillé si agréablement. Aomine était à table lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon et avait cuisiné un petit déjeuner à l'américaine assez copieux qui lui donna l'eau à la bouche rien qu'en voyant la quantité de nourriture posée sur la table.

_ C'est pour moi, s'émerveilla-t-il en prenant place face à lui.

_ Ben j'comptais manger aussi mais oui, essentiellement.

_ Fallait pas te démener autant pour moi.

_ T'inquiète, ça m'fait plaisir.

_ Merci.

Taiga mangea dans le plus grand silence, profitant de ce geste inhabituel et probablement exceptionnel. Il était persuadé que Daiki ne faisait pas ce genre de choses pour n'importe qui.

Ce qui rendait l'intention plus précieuse encore à ses yeux.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui, l'interrogea-t-il une fois qu'il eut mangé à satiété.

_ Comme tu veux. On pourrait aller en ville avec Satsuki et Kuroko, suggéra-t-il.

_ Pourquoi pas. Mais t'es sûr que tu veux les inviter ? Connaissant Satsuki, ça risque de finir en après-midi shopping.

_ Tu s'ras là alors ça d'vrait aller.

_ Si t'es partant alors c'bon pour moi. J'les appelle.

Taiga s'éloigna dans le couloir pour passer son appel tandis qu'Aomine débarrassait la table. Il songea que quelques semaines plus tôt, il ne se serait jamais porté volontaire pour débarrasser ou même pour cuisiner de si bon matin.

Être avec Taiga avait eu de nombreux impacts sur son quotidien.

Et curieusement il trouvait cela rassurant et agréable. Sa présence avait quelque chose de rafraîchissant qu'il était certain de ne jamais pouvoir trouver ailleurs.

Le tigre revint quelques minutes plus tard et il l'aida à laver la vaisselle. Puis chacun leur tour, ils prirent une douche et se changèrent pour retrouver leurs amis en ville.

Satsuki était plus qu'heureuse de retrouver les garçons ce week end.

C'était une occasion pour elle de s'aérer un peu l'esprit et surtout de faire du shopping. Le deux-en-un avait toujours été un mode de vie pour elle; c'est à dire qu'elle pouvait toujours trouver le moyen d'associer différentes activités entre elles mais aussi différents points positifs, créant parfois des associations loufoques qui ne seront pas mentionnées.

Tetsuya quant à lui était tout aussi satisfait de pouvoir passer un moment en compagnie de ses plus chers amis. Surtout Aomine, avec lequel il s'était perdu de vue pendant un certain temps. C'était là le moyen de vraiment renouer les liens pour de bon et pour rien au monde il n'aurait manqué cela.

x

La journée avait été divertissante et agréable, apportant joie et sérénité aux adolescents qui regagnèrent leur lieu de résidence le coeur léger et l'esprit libéré de leurs doutes et soucis.

Kagami et Aomine mangèrent en discutant de leur journée, riant au souvenir des déboires de Satsuki. En effet, la jeune femme avait été interpellée par un vieil homme qui, bien qu'il eut été très gentil, avait surtout été très collant.

Ils en avaient bien ri au début mais craignant que le vieil homme n'ait de mauvaises intention à son égard, ils étaient bien vite intervenus, l'appelant et l'entourant pour la protéger.

Elle les avait d'abord sermonné puis remercier pour leur intervention.

_ C'était une bonne journée, commenta Taiga avec un doux sourire. Faudrait qu'on se refasse ça un de ces jours. Surtout que tu dois manquer à Satsuki. Maintenant elle ne peut plus passer ses journées à te réprimander.

_ Ouais. M'enfin tu t'en charges à sa place alors ça change pas grand chose, le taquina Daiki.

_ Je fais ça pour ton bien, ingrat. _You're such an idiot._

_ _Yeah but you can't resist me so,_ rétorqua-t-il avec un rictus moqueur, fier de son effet.

_ J'vois que l'anglais te pose plus trop problème, commenta-t-il avec le même rictus sur les lèvres.

_ _I'm just a genius._

_ _You're just a brat._

_ C'est quoi ça, _brat_?

_ Un gamin.

Taiga s'était rapproché de Daiki pour glisser sa main dans ses cheveux. La panthère profita de cette proximité pour passer ses bras autour de son cou et y enfouir sa tête.

_ J'crois que j't'aime bien, marmonna-t-il en resserrant son emprise.

Taiga laissa échapper un gloussement.

_ _I love you_ , murmura-t-il au creu de son oreille, en profitant pour la mordiller.

_ T-taiga arrête, grogna-t-il en se tortillant entre ses bras.

Il l'ignora royalement, préférant migrer vers son cou offert. Ce qui lui valut une myriade de frissons et un petit couinement.

Aomine parvint à se dégager de son emprise et il assena une petite claque sur sa main.

_ Bats les pattes pervers, lui reprocha-t-il d'un ton faussement outré.

Taiga fit craquer ses phalanges, un sourire provocateur sur les lèvres.

Daiki se mit à courir jusque dans la chambre pour tenter de s'y enfermer.

Mais le tigre fut rapide et il réussit à le rattraper, le poussa sur le lit pour le coincer sous lui. Il souleva son t-shirt et commença à le chatouiller, s'attirant un fou rire de la part de la panthère qui ne pouvait y échapper.

_ Arrêtes, parvint-il à articuler, les larmes aux yeux tant il riait.

Taiga finit par s'arrêter.

En voyant ses abdominaux parfaitement dessinés, il approcha son visage de son ventre pour l'embrasser.

Daiki n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ses intentions et lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Taiga se poser subitement sur la peau sensible de son ventre, il laissa échapper un petit cri à la limite du gémissement. Puis le tigre mordilla la peau douce et tendre qui se trouvait à sa mercie et il ne put retenir le gémissement qui s'échappa du fond de sa gorge.

_ Taiga arrête, soupira-t-il. S'il te plaît arrête toi.

Le ton plaintif l'inquiéta quelque peu et il releva la tête pour rencontrer son regard. Ses joues étaient rouges mais une larme avait coulé de son oeil droit. Son regard humide lui fit comprendre qu'il était allé un peu trop vite et que les séquelles de son agression l'empêchaient de se laisser aller.

_ Désolé, murmura-t-il en s'allongeant auprès de lui, posant sa tête sur son torse. J'voulais pas t'faire peur. J'ferais rien si t'as pas envie d'aller plus loin. D'accord ?

_ Hm.

Ils finirent par trouver le sommeil, Taiga serrant Daiki au creu de ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* proverbe japonais signifiant qu'un acte de bonté peut même venir à bout des coeurs les plus insensibles, il me semble ~

Voilà la fin de ce chapitre.

J'espère qu'il vous aura plu.

Rendez-vous au huitième pour découvrir la suite de leurs aventures.


	9. Chapter 8

Bonjour !

Comment allez-vous ?

Navrée pour l'attente, j'ai pris un peu plus de temps que prévu

à écrire ce chapitre, ainsi que les autres.

Je pense ralentir un peu la publication des chapitres pour me donner le temps

d'écrire à un rythme plus calme et bien me relire.

J'essaierai de publier deux chapitres par semaine.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ~

 **PS : une petite scène mignonne et croustillante**

a pu malencontreusement se glisser dans ce chapitre, soyez prudents !

 **P.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **8\. " La plus grande des séductions, c'est peut-être d'être aimé ! " Laure d'Abrantès**

Aomine ne suivait plus le cours d'histoire du Japon depuis un bon moment maintenant.

La semaine venait à peine de commencer et il avait déjà hâte d'être au week end.

Il contemplait le ciel à travers la fenêtre, assis derrière Kagami comme à son habitude.

Il repensa à son arrivée à Seirin, aux circonstances de son renvoi, à ses débuts tumultueux avec les membres de l'équipe; en particulier Taiga qui lui avait tenu tête malgré son caractère exécrable.

Il se sentait heureux d'avoir pu profiter de cette seconde chance inespérée.

Quand bien même ils le connaissaient à peine et qu'il avait été plus que désagréable avec eux, ils l'avaient accueilli à bras ouverts, attendant seulement qu'il daigne s'y jeter.

Qu'aurait-il pu demander de plus ?

Et cette nouvelle relation avec le tigre avait un goût doux et le laissait souvent perdu dans ses pensées, presque rêveur, s'imaginant ce que Taiga avait à lui offrir. C'était vraiment tentant et sans doute se serait il jeté dans ses bras sans hésiter s'il n'y avait pas cette profonde cicatrice à l'intérieur de lui qui ne semblait pas prête de se refermer.

Ses ecchymoses avaient disparu et les quelques cicatrices sur son torse étaient maintenant légèrement rosées, signe de leur complète cicatrisation.

Si quelqu'un les voyait, il pourrait inventer un mensonge sans que cela ne paraisse suspect, ce qui était jusqu'alors impossible; puisque ses blessures étaient bien trop caractéristiques.

Il restait encore une heure avant la fin des cours et la journée lui avait paru bien longue. Il avait mangé avec Taiga et Tetsuya dans un calme apaisant, ponctué par les discussions joyeuses des élèves autour d'eux.

Après les cours il pourrait gambader dans le lycée en attendant le début de l'entraînement. D'ailleurs, il avait toujours le double des clés. Il devrait les rendre au plus vite, songea-t-il en les tâtant au fond de sa poche d'uniforme.

Le tintement de la clé tira Taiga de sa concentration extrême.

Il se retourna discrètement pour l'observer.

En le voyant affalé sur sa table, une moue ennuyée sur le visage, il sourit avec amusement.

_ C'est presque fini, murmura-t-il. Courage.

Daiki s'apprêtait à soupirer lorsqu'il lut sur les lèvres de Taiga un " je t'aime " à peine murmuré tendrement.

Il rougit et détourna le regard pour contempler le ciel à nouveau, un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

x

Daiki était déjà prêt pour l'entraînement, se tenant sur le terrain avec une heure d'avance.

Il portait son maillot de Too et le voir sur lui le faisait se sentir nostalgique. De plus, ne pas avoir de maillot de Seirin était pour lui comme une sorte de rejet. Dans son esprit, il ne ferait pas partie complète de l'équipe tant qu'il n'aurait pas de maillot de Seirin à son nom.

C'était peut être capricieux mais pour lui c'était symbolique et il y tenait beaucoup.

Il entendit la porte du gymnase coulisser et vit Kuroko ainsi que Kagami entrer d'un pas lent et serein.

_ Tu es déjà là Aomine-kun, s'étonna Tetsuya. Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver ici. Je pensais que la coach était arrivée en avance.

_ Nan c'moi. J'aie encore le double des clés. J'vais les rendre ce soir.

_ Nous allons nous changer, déclara Kuroko. On te retrouve juste après.

_ Oh Kuroko vas-y, je te rejoins.

_ D'accord, je t'attends aux vestiaires.

Tetsuya s'éloigna, se doutant que Taiga voulait passer un moment en priver avec Daiki.

_ Est-ce que ça va, s'inquiéta Daiki, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le tigre n'avait pas suivi son ombre.

_ J'voulais être un peu avec toi, c'est tout. T'avais l'air de t'ennuyer en cours alors j'me suis dit que ça t'ferait plaisir qu'on passe du temps ensemble, seuls.

_ Bah ça va, j'peux survivre aussi, bougonna-t-il sous le rire communicatif de Taiga.

_ Moi j't'avoue que j'ai du mal, répliqua-t-il avec sincérité, s'approchant pour poser ses bras autour de ses épaules.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Tu m'distrais.

_ J'ai rien fait, s'offusqua Daiki.

Taiga rit à nouveau et il fronça les sourcils.

_ J'vois pas c'qu'il y a de drôle.

_ C'était un compliment, idiot. Tu me distrais parce que tu m'attires, susurra-t-il en posant son front contre le sien.

_ Ah, fut la seule chose qu'il trouva à répondre.

_ Et toi ?

_ Moi quoi ?

_ Est-ce que je te distrais ?

_ Bah… j'sais pas. Un peu ?

_ C'pas à moi qu'il faut poser la question, ricana Kagami.

_ Bah comment veux-tu que j'le sache, marmonna l'autre.

_ Comme ça.

Kagami s'empressa de l'embrasser avant qu'il ne proteste, souriant tout contre ses lèvres en l'entendant soupirer de lassitude. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure pour lui quémander l'accès à sa bouche. Daiki ne résista pas.

Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et se caressèrent avec douceur. Taiga caressa du bout de ses doigts les contours de sa mâchoire puis les glissa le long de son cou.

Aomine rompit le baiser pour reprendre son souffle.

_ Faudrais qu't'apprennes à te contrôler, le réprimanda Daiki sans trop de conviction. On pourrait nous surprendre.

_ Aomine-kun a raison.

Ils se figèrent.

_ AAAAH TETSU !

x

Kuroko avait assuré à ses amis de garder le silence quant à leur relation.

Puis Riko était arrivée alors ils avaient laissé ce sujet de côté.

Une fois que tous furent réunis, elle leur demanda un peu de silence pour s'exprimer.

_ Puisqu'Aomine-kun fait maintenant partie du club et qu'il participe aux entraînements, et en voyant ses efforts, nous avons décidé Hyuga et moi même de faire fabriquer un maillot de Seirin avec son nom afin de symboliser son appartenance à l'équipe. Le maillot devrait être prêt pour le prochain entraînement, mercredi soir. Malheureusement, Aomine-kun, tu ne pourras pas encore prendre part aux matchs officiels. Mais j'ai grand espoir que ça ne saurait tarder. Continue à te donner à fond aux entraînements et ne baisse pas les bras, l'encouragea-t-elle en lui attribuant un sourire serein et confiant.

Taiga semblait attendre sa réaction avec impatience. Il souriait à pleines dents, visiblement heureux d'apprendre la nouvelle.

_ J'm'attendais pas à ça, avoua-t-il timidement. En fait ça m'fait super plaisir. J'ferais d'mon mieux.

_ C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre, commenta Riko d'un ton satisfait. Bien, commençons l'entraînement. Cette fois-ci tu seras dans l'équipe de Kagami-kun. Je compte sur toi pour t'adapter à tes coéquipiers.

Les joueurs se mirent en place et Daiki fut désigné pour affronter Hyuga au début du jeu. Le coup de sifflet fut lancé et il sauta pour récupérer la balle.

Sans perdre de temps il la passa à Kagami qui avait déjà pris de l'avance sur le terrain et s'élança à toute vitesse vers le panier.

Taiga esquiva Izuki et Koganei puis refit la passe à Daiki, qui marqua un premier panier symbolique en plaçant un puissant Dunk.

Heureusement, l'arceau resta intact, puisqu'il avait été renforcé. En effet, Kagami avait la fâcheuse manie de les entraîner avec lui lorsqu'il plaçait un Dunk de toutes ses forces.

Le jeu se poursuivit à un rythme soutenu.

Tous les joueurs se donnaient à fond, le sourire aux lèvres, ne voulant pas céder face à l'adversaire. Riko prit plaisir à les observer jouer et se chamailler gaiement, parfois même les rires fusaient sur le terrain; en particuliers ceux de Taiga et Daiki qui semblaient avoir trouvé un terrain d'entente.

Elle ne savait pas comment ce miracle avait pu se produire mais elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

L'équipe de Kagami et Aomine remporta le match avec un score de cent vingt à cent cinq.

x

En rentrant à l'appartement ce Lundi soir après leur entraînement fructif, ni Aomine ni Kagami ne purent se défaire de leur sourire satisfait.

Cela faisait longtemps que tous deux n'avaient pas pris autant plaisir à jouer un match de basket. Mais bien vite, ils se rappelèrent ce qui s'était produit avant l'entraînement. Et ils se mirent tous deux à rougir.

_ Désolé, s'excusa Taiga, gêné. C'est ma faute.

_ Bah fallait bien qu'ça arrive, rétorqua-t-il faiblement. Et puis, valait mieux qu'ce soit lui finalement.

_ Ouais, sûrement.

Ils posèrent leurs affaires dans le couloir et allèrent s'installer devant la télévision pour décompresser.

_ C'était une bonne journée non, demanda Kagami, sa tête posée dans sa main, son bras reposant sur le canapé alors qu'il se tournait vers Aomine.

_ Ouais, ça va. Mais les cours étaient longs.

_ Bah, c'pas grave. Tant qu'on s'amuse.

_ S'tu l'dis.

Le tigre caressa du bout de son index la joue de la panthère, perdu dans sa contemplation de son visage, alors que l'autre était focalisé sur la rediffusion d'un match de NBA.

Il se demanda intérieurement comment il pourrait aider Daiki à surmonter ses peurs, comment il pourrait apaiser ses maux. Il se doutait bien que son agression l'avait profondément affecté et que cela aurait un impact majeur sur l'avancée de leur relation. Mais il devait bien y avoir quelque chose qu'il pourrait faire pour l'aider. Et il était déterminé à trouver cette chose.

Daiki tentait de se concentrer sur le match. Mais c'était bien compliqué quand Taiga s'évertuait à le distraire. Il mourrait d'envie de se laisser aller dans ses bras, mais il craignait de ne plus pouvoir les quitter et d'un sens, cela le terrorisait.

Et si Taiga n'arrivait pas à se contrôler en sa présence et le blessait ?

Il avait beau lui faire confiance, une part de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à cette éventualité.

Il ne supporterait pas de vivre un tel choc à nouveau.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas que Taiga avait posé sa tête sur son épaule, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'entende de petits ronflements.

En effet, épuisé par l'entraînement, il s'était endormi ainsi sans préavis.

Daiki se sentit mal de devoir perturber son sommeil pour le forcer à gagner son lit. Taiga se déshabilla en chemin, laissant traîner ses affaires dans le couloir, sous les râles de protestation de Daiki. Puis il se glissa sous les couvertures en laissant de la place à la panthère.

Il se rendormit aussitôt.

_ Nan mais quel idiot, soupira-t-il. Il a même pas encore mangé.

Daiki le laissa sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur tandis qu'il mangeait un encas. Puis il alla se déshabiller et se brosser les dents.

Il se glissa discrètement sous les couvertures, sans oublier d'éteindre la lampe de chevet au passage.

x

Le lendemain, alors que la pause du matin avait sonné, Daiki avait profité du fait que Taiga soit sorti se dégourdir les jambes pour prendre place à côté de Tetsuya.

Il avait quelques questions délicates à poser et il estimait qu'il valait mieux le faire lorsque le tigre n'était pas dans les parages.

Sous le regard curieux de Kuroko, il prit son courage à deux mains et, après avoir pris une grande inspiration, se lança enfin.

_ Ne Tetsu, j'aurais besoin d'ton aide pour un truc un peu… délicat.

_ Ah ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Ben.. T'sais bien que Taiga et moi on.. est plutôt proche depuis un moment et.. j'voudrais lui faire plaisir. J'sais pas trop quoi faire.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu entends par faire plaisir, demanda innocemment le fantôme.

Daiki rougit furieusement.

_ T'poses d'ces questions aussi, maugréa-t-il. T'sais parfaitement c'que j'veux dire.

_ Oh, ça.

_ Oui, ça; grogna Daiki. Alors; t'peux m'aider ?

_ Et bien étant donné que Kagami-kun et moi ne sommes qu'amis, ça risque d'être un peu compliqué. Mais je vais faire de mon mieux. Tout d'abord j'ai une question un peu indiscrète à te poser, Aomine-kun.

_ Oh là Tetsu, t'emballes pas; paniqua-t-il en entendant ses mots.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste pour me faire une idée de la réponse que je vais te donner. Donc, je me demandais si tu avais déjà eu des rapports avec quelqu'un.

Nouveaux rougissements.

_ Bah..euh..non, répondit-il timidement.

_ Bien. Et jusqu'où souhaites-tu aller ?

Il faillit s'étouffer.

_ Mais t'es con ou quoi, s'emporta-t-il, nan mais ça va pas d'poser des questions comme ça devant tout l'monde.

_ Personne ne nous entend Aomine-kun. Donc ?

_ Bah j'en sais rien moi… j'veux pas l'faire complètement mais.. j'veux pas non plus rien faire du tout. Enfin tu vois quoi.

_ S'embrasser est déjà un bon début, commenta Tetsuya.

_ Ouais mais ça fait pas grand chose non plus.

_ Et bien tu n'as qu'à jouer avec certaines zones érogènes; les tétons par exemple.

Daiki crut mourir de honte et il s'empressa de plaquer sa main contre la bouche de Kuroko.

_ Moins fort imbécile, j'vais m'faire repérer.

Tetsuya allait répliquer mais Taiga fit son apparition dans la salle de classe. En le voyant, Daiki se hâta de retourner s'asseoir à sa table.

_ Vous discutiez, interrogea-t-il les deux adolescents.

_ Et bien Aomine-kun -

_ Ouais c'était pas grand chose d'intéressant, le coupa Daiki en souriant innocemment.

x

En rentrant avec Taiga ce soir là, celui que l'on pourrait désormais appeler la panthère de Seirin songeait aux paroles de son meilleur ami Kuroko Tetsuya.

 _Jouer avec ses tétons_ , pensa-t-il, _et puis quoi encore ? C'est la honte !_

Daiki était plus qu'impressionné par l'acte, puisqu'il n'avait jamais eu à faire ce genre de choses avant. Mais il était surtout très étonné que Tetsuya ne se soit pas senti gêné et qu'il lui ait répondu en toute honnêteté. Il semblait vraiment à l'aise avec ce genre de discussion et curieusement cela effrayait Aomine plus qu'autre chose.

Que pouvait donc savoir Kuroko pour faire preuve d'une telle aisance en abordant toutes ces idées auxquelles il osait à peine penser ?

Tout compte fait il préférait ne jamais le savoir.

Il resta anormalement silencieux tout au long du trajet, mais aussi au cours du repas une fois arrivés à l'appartement. Plus les minutes s'écoulaient et plus Taiga devenait nerveux, ne comprenant pas ce soudain silence.

Il s'imaginait tout un tas de raisons pour lesquelles Daiki se serait mis à se murer dans un silence quasi total.

Puis au bout d'un moment, alors qu'ils se brossaient les dents et s'apprêtaient à aller se coucher, Taiga ne tint plus.

_ J'ai fait quelque chose de mal, interrogea-t-il sans pouvoir dissimuler l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

_ Hein ? Non, s'empressa de le rassurer la panthère. Non, t'as rien fait. Pourquoi ?

_ Bah tu parles à peine. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

_ Non, t'en fais pas, j'suis juste un peu fatigué.

Au moins ça avait le mérite d'être vrai. Cela dit, il aurait préféré pouvoir être franc.

_ Tu es sûr ?

_ Ouais. Viens on va s'coucher.

Taiga observa Daiki gagner la chambre d'un pas traînant. Il sentait bien qu'il était préoccupé par quelque chose et cela le rendait anxieux de ne pas savoir ce qui se passait. Il avait le sentiment que quelque chose d'important lui échappait.

Lorsqu'il se glissa sous les couvertures aux côtés de Daiki, il n'eut pas le coeur à le prendre dans ses bras. Alors il lui tourna le dos et essaya de trouver le sommeil.

Daiki s'étonna de le voir ainsi se renfermer sur lui même.

Il hésita entre lui avouer ce qu'il le tracassait ou continuer à faire semblant que tout allait pour le mieux.

Il y avait bien sûr une troisième option mais il n'osait même pas y songer.

Enfin, c'est ce dont il essayait de se persuader.

_ Taiga.

_ Hm ?

_ Est-ce que ça va ?

_ Oui. Fatigué mais ça va.

_ Dis.

_ Hm ?

_ J'peux tester un truc; avait-il murmuré tant il était embarrassé par ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Taiga fut d'abord étonné par la question puis, comprenant que quelque chose était sur le point de se produire, il hocha de la tête et lui attribua un sourire encourageant.

Daiki releva son torse pour l'observer puis il se pencha en avant pour capturer ses lèvres. Bien vite, le baiser se fit passionné, chacun d'eux tentant de mener la danse. Le tigre mordilla la lèvre inférieure de la panthère, ce qui lui valut quelques gémissements.

Puis Daiki glissa ses mains sous le t-shirt de Taiga alors qu'ils s'embrassaient à en perdre le souffle.

Lorsqu'il sentit Aomine griffer son torse, effleurant ses tétons déjà rendus sensibles par le contact avec la peau de Daiki, Kagami ne put retenir un profond gémissement, ressemblant presque à un ronronnement.

Cela sembla donner plus de confiance à Daiki qui interrompit le baiser pour mordiller la peau tendre de son cou, puis la suçoter jusqu'à y laisser une petite trace violacée.

Taiga n'en prit pas conscience tant il était focalisé sur les sensations de plaisir et d'excitation mêlées.

La panthère souleva le t-shirt pour dévoiler les abdominaux dessinés du tigre et il se mit à lécher la peau offerte jusqu'au pectoraux, puis il se mit à mordiller un téton avec délicatesse.

Le corps de Taiga s'arqua alors qu'un autre grondement s'échappait du fond de sa gorge.

_ D-daiki arrête, implora-t-il faiblement.

Aomine se redressa, le regard interrogateur.

_ J'vais avoir du mal à résister si tu continues, souffla-t-il, tentant de recouvrer ses esprits.

_ Et c'est mal ?

_ Nan mais je veux pas te forcer à faire plus si tu te sens pas prêt, murmura-t-il tout contre ses lèvres.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau avec plus de douceur.

_ Merci.

_ Dors, chuchota le tigre au creu de son oreille, en profitant pour en suçoter le lobe. T'occupes pas de moi.

Daiki frissonna à ce contact.

Il était trop excité pour dormir, et il réalisa en se couchant auprès de Taiga, alors que celui-ci le prenait dans ses bras, que c'était réciproque.

Il se sentit coupable de le laisser ainsi insatisfait, mais il n'était juste pas prêt à se donner complètement, et il était reconnaissant que Kagami soit si compréhensif à ce sujet.

Taiga déposa un baiser au creu de son cou.

_ Bonne nuit.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Voici la fin de ce huitième chapitre !

J'espère que ça vous aura plu ~

Je publierai les deux prochains chapitres au cours

de la semaine à venir, si tout va bien Lundi et Jeudi.


	10. Chapter 9

Salut !

Me voici de retour avec le neuvième chapitre ~

Ce dernier nous apportera quelques informations supplémentaires

sur l'agression d'Aomine.

Je vous laisse sans plus tarder découvrir la suite !

 **P.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **9\. Une dure vérité vaut mieux qu'un doux mensonge.**

Le Mercredi matin, lorsque Kuroko était arrivé en cours et qu'il aperçut Taiga et Daiki déjà assis à leur bureau, il ne put retenir un petit sourire amusé.

Décidément, Kagami avait une influence plus que positive sur Aomine.

Mais bien vite, ses inquiétudes refirent surface.

Kuroko s'inquiétait beaucoup pour ses deux amis. Il se demandait si Daiki parviendrait à se remettre de son agression dont il lui avait à peine parlé. En effet, Aomine s'était confié à lui par message il y a quelques jours, n'en disant que très peu au sujet de ce terrible événement.

Tetsuya voulait comprendre. Pourquoi cet homme qui semblait a priori respectueux et serviable s'en était-il pris à un élève ? Pourquoi personne ne semblait avoir pris sa défense et pourquoi se retrouvait-il expulsé de Too ?

Selon lui, il lui manquait des détails importants. L'argent de cet homme n'expliquait pas tout.

Alors il attendit patiemment que l'heure de la pause ne sonne et il envoya Taiga leur acheter des boissons à la cafétéria, sachant parfaitement qu'à cette heure il y aurait beaucoup de monde et que cela le retarderait.

Il s'approcha d'Aomine et prit place à côté de lui, parlant à voix basse.

_ Aomine-kun je suis désolé de te déranger mais j'ai besoin que tu répondes à mes questions.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ C'est au sujet de cette histoire dont tu m'as parlé par message.

Daiki se rembrunit.

_ J'ai pas très envie d'en parler.

_ C'est très important, Aomine-kun. Tu ne peux pas garder ça pour toi éternellement. Je veux comprendre.

_ Il n'y a rien à comprendre Tetsu. Un enfoiré a essayé d'me violer, fin de l'histoire.

_ Tu ne peux pas en parler comme ça, s'offusqua Kuroko. C'est grave, on ne doit pas en rire.

_ Est-ce que j'ai l'air de rire d'après toi ?!

_ Aomine-kun je t'en supplie, parle moi.

Daiki soupira.

_ Vas-y, poses tes questions.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ?

_ J'avais séché les cours et pour une fois j'avais décidé de venir assister au sien. Donc je suis descendu du toit pendant que tous les autres allaient en pause. J'suis arrivé et il y avait personne à part lui. J'me suis assis à ma place, il a commencé à m'parler. Au début j'me suis pas méfié puis il a commencé à dire des trucs bizarres. Il parlait de correction pour élèves turbulents, de trucs complètements loufoques. J'le sentais pas c'gars. Alors j'ai essayé de sortir. Il m'a rattrapé et il a commencé à me frapper. Il m'a immobilisé au sol, il était complètement perdu dans son délire.. Il a essayé d'me retirer mes fringues mais il a rien pu faire de plus. Des filles de ma classe sont arrivées à ce moment là. Elles ont hurlé et ça a alerté d'autres élèves. Le prof a expliqué que j'avais essayé de l'agresser et qu'il s'était défendu. Aucun des élèves ne l'a cru. Mais ils ont eu trop peur pour dire la vérité. Et faut dire qu'avec ma réputation, c'était sûr qu'aucun prof' allait me venir en aide. Donc ils ont préféré me virer, en utilisant le motif de mes absences à répétition et de mon comportement.

_ C'est horrible…

_ C'est la vie.

_ Et tes coéquipiers ? Pourquoi ils n'ont rien fait ?

_ Wakamatsu était malade ce jour là. Satsuki n'était pas encore revenue de la pause, et les autres ne sont pas dans ma classe. Oh bien sûr ils ont protesté mais personne n'a tenu compte de leur avis. Désolé Tetsu mais j'aimerais ne pas y penser…

_ Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser. C'est juste que.. je suis si inquiet et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi personne ne t'étais venu en aide.

_ Même si l'école entière m'avait défendue j'pense pas qu'ça aurait changé grand chose, déclara-t-il d'un ton triste.

Kagami réapparut alors que Tetsuya retournait à sa place. Il ne remarqua pas l'air sérieux de son ombre ni celui triste de Daiki.

Le cours reprit et la journée se poursuivit pour les adolescents.

x

Plus tard dans la journée, Kuroko n'avait pu se résoudre à garder le silence.

Ne sachant que penser de toute cette histoire, il s'était confié à Kagami, sans savoir que ce dernier n'était pas au courant de tous ces détails.

Il comprit bien vite son erreur en voyant le regard à la fois courroucé et dubitatif du tigre.

_ Alors c'est comme ça qu'ça s'est produit.. L'enfoiré. Mais il y a un truc que j'comprends pas. S'il l'a juste frappé, pourquoi il y a toutes ces cicatrices sur son torse ?

_ Des cicatrices ? De quoi parles-tu ?

_ Tu les as pas vues ? J'suis con. Il se change pas dans les vestiaires. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

_ Elles ressemblent à quoi ?

_ Ben des cicatrices quoi. Plutôt fines, et longues.. Il y en a un paquet.

Les sourcils de Tetsuya se froncèrent.

_ Quand est-ce que tu les as vues ?

_ Vers la première semaine où il est arrivé, quand je l'ai amené à l'infirmerie.

_ Est-ce qu'elles avaient l'air récentes quand tu les as vues ?

_ Euh.. j'sais pas. J'crois.

_ Kagami-kun, je crois qu'on a un problème.

_ Quoi ? Parle !

_ Je pense que ce sont des scarifications. Aomine-kun s'est lui même infligé ces coupures. Certainement à cause du choc de son agression…

_ Non.. Tu crois ? Mais.. pourquoi ?

_ C'est difficile à dire, je n'ai pas vécu ce traumatisme. Mais je suis certain que l'idée même d'avoir été touché par cet homme le révulse. Et la peur qu'il a ressenti mêlée à la haine qu'il doit éprouver l'ont probablement poussées à se mutiler.

Kagami serra les poings et se retourna subitement pour regagner la salle de classe.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais, s'enquit Tetsuya d'une voix inquiète.

_ J'vais trouver le fin mot de cette histoire.

D'un pas déterminé, Taiga entra dans la salle de classe et saisit Daiki par le poignet.

_ Viens avec moi, ordonna-t-il d'un ton n'admettant aucune protestation.

Il le suivit docilement, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement sur le toit du bâtiment et Taiga laissa libre cours à sa colère.

_ Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ?

_ De quoi tu parles Bakagami ?

_ De tes cicatrices, Aho. C'est toi qui les a faites n'est-ce pas ?

Daiki se figea.

_ Tetsu m'a tout raconté, reprit-il. Ne lui en veut pas, il s'inquiète pour toi et il a bien fait de m'en parler. Est-ce que tu as recommencé ? Est-ce que tu te mutiles quand j'suis pas là ? Réponds.

Daiki soupira longuement. La colère de Kagami avait quelque chose de douloureux. Il avait la sensation de suffoquer sous le poids de la déception et de la fureur qu'il pouvait entrevoir dans son regard.

_ Je l'ai fait qu'une fois, le soir où j'ai appris qu'on me virait de Too. Personne le sait à part vous deux. S'il te plaît ne dit rien à Satsuki ou qui que ce soit d'autre. J'ai arrêté j'te l'jure. J'recommencerais pas si c'est c'qui t'inquiète.

_ Comment j'peux t'croire alors que tu m'as menti pendant tout c'temps ?

_ T'avais rien d'mandé !

_ Mais ne rien dire ça équivaut à mentir non ? J'veux une preuve.

Daiki déboutonna sa chemise, révèlant son torse musclé et les cicatrices parfaitement cicatrisées.

_ Elles ont toutes guéri. Il y en a pas de nouvelles. Tu pourras vérifier tous les jours si tu veux, sur chaque partie de mon corps, autant de fois qu'il faudra si ça peut t'rassurer. D'toute façon tu sais tout. J'ai plus rien à cacher..

Taiga sembla s'adoucir et il prit une grande inspiration, s'apprêtant à prendre la parole.

_ Daiki, faut qu'tu prennes soin de toi. J'serais pas toujours là.

_ J't'ai rien d'mandé.

_ Mais moi j'estime que c'est mon devoir, tu comprends ?

_ Pourquoi tu t'intéresses autant à moi ? On était même pas amis, j't'ai toujours emmerdé. J'comprends pas. Qu'est-ce que tu m'trouves d'intéressant ?

Kagami le prit dans ses bras sans détour, nichant son visage près de son oreille.

_ Depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai su que t'avais quelque chose de spécial. Kuroko arrêtait pas d'me parler de toi. Au début j'pensais qu'c'était juste de l'admiration et de la jalousie, qu'ça concernait juste le basket. Mais plus j't'observais et plus j'avais envie d'te connaître, mumura-t-il tendrement. J'osais pas t'approcher. Aux US, l'homosexualité c'est pas trop apprécié même si les gens sont un peu plus ouverts d'esprits qu'avant. Alors imagine au Japon… J'ai toujours gardé ça pour moi parce que j'voulais pas être jugé. Mais c'que tu m'as dit sur Tetsu, ton arrivée à Seirin, tout ça m'a donné confiance. Alors j'ai fait c'que j'pensais être juste.

Daiki se détendit au creu de ses bras. Il lui semblait que cette relation sortait tout droit d'un rêve. Taiga se confiait avec une telle facilité, dévoilant tout de lui sans aucun regret, et Daiki semblait accepter cela comme si ça avait toujours été ainsi. Est-ce que ça n'allait pas un peu trop vite ? Il ne voulait pas le blesser ni être blessé.

Comment faire confiance à autrui lorsqu'on ne parvient pas à avoir confiance en soi ?

_ Taiga.

_ Hm ?

_ Tu crois pas que.. on devrait prendre notre temps ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_ Bah, nous deux, ça va un peu vite non ? C'est pas que j't'aime pas, s'empressa-t-il de se justifier. C'est juste que… ça m'fait un peu peur…

Taiga rompit l'étreinte pour l'observer. Il sembla attristé d'entendre cette suggestion mais lui sourit affectueusement.

_ Si c'est c'que tu veux alors d'accord. Prenons notre temps.

Il l'embrassa sur le front avec douceur, semblant y mettre tous ses sentiments.

_ On devrait retourner en cours, suggéra Daiki en essayant d'ignorer le pincement au coeur que ce geste provoquait en lui.

_ Ouais, bonne idée.

x

Lorsque l'entraînement commença ce soir là, Aomine prit le maillot à son nom enfin prêt avec énormément de délicatesse. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire.

Lentement, il retira son maillot de Too pour mettre le nouveau, aux couleurs de Seirin. Son geste fut accompagné d'applaudissements timides et de sourires confiants de la part de ses nouveaux coéquipiers.

_ Bienvenue parmi nous, s'exclama Koganei avec enthousiasme.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire de ton ancien maillot, demanda Teppei, curieux.

Daiki le contempla longuement. Ce maillot représentait son ancienne école, son ancienne équipe, son ancienne vie. Maintenant il prenait un nouveau départ.

Alors sans remord, il le déchira.

_ Tu es sûr de toi, l'interrogea Kagami, sachant parfaitement que son équipe de Too avait beaucoup compté pour lui.

_ Ouais. C'est mieux comme ça. C'truc me rappelle trop de mauvais souvenirs.

_ Nous respectons ton choix, l'informa Riko, lui témoignant son soutien.

L'entraînement se déroula dans la bonne humeur malgré la mention de son agression et de son renvoi.

Kagami se donna à fond sur le terrain, jouant en compagnie d'Aomine qui semblait tout aussi concentré. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot de plus, mais il ne s'en soucia pas, sachant que Daiki lui signalait par là son désir de respirer un peu et de réfléchir calmement à l'avenir de leur relation.

Bien sûr, son silence et cette soudaine distance le rendaient un peu nerveux. Il ne voulait pas perdre celui qu'il aimait envers et contre tout.  
Il avait pris tant de temps à le comprendre et l'accepter. Il ne voulait pas que ses efforts soient vains. Il ne voulait pas abandonner avant même d'avoir donné une chance à cet amour de s'épanouir.

Ce soir là il rentra seul chez lui. L'appartement lui sembla bien vide et silencieux.

Il se coucha sans prendre la peine de manger. Lorsque sa tête s'enfouit sous les couvertures, il put enfin laisser libre cours à la peine qu'il s'était efforcé de contenir.

Cette nuit là, le tigre de Seirin ne put bénéficier d'un sommeil réparateur.

x

De son côté, Daiki se sentait perdu.

Il était rentré l'esprit en proie au doute et à la confusion. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement aimer Taiga autant que ce dernier ne l'aimait ? Pourquoi ses fichues peurs l'empêchaient-elles de se laisser aller ?

Il détestait blesser les autres.

Surtout Kagami qui était si compréhensif, si attentionné. Surtout ce jeune homme au regard hypnotique, à la voix suave et au corps bien bâti. Ce jeune homme qui sans complexe lui avouait ses sentiments les plus profonds, se mettant à nu sans douter de lui, lui montrant ses faiblesses. Pourquoi Taiga lui accordait-il tant sa confiance ?

Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre, car il ne se pensait pas digne de tant d'amour.

Il se sentait souillé. Il ne méritait pas que Taiga ne pose les yeux sur lui, qu'il ne l'embrasse et ne le touche. Il ne méritait pas ses caresses, ses mots d'amour murmurés dans la pénombre de la chambre, son étreinte réconfortante.

Il ne méritait pas tout ça.

Il ne ferma pas l'oeil de la nuit, ressassant encore et encore ses paroles, sa promesse, tout ce qui s'était produit depuis son arrivée.

Il songea au tigre, à ses mains rugueuses mais tendres, à sa présence si chaleureuse. Il songea à toutes les fois où ils s'étaient embrassés, leurs rires, leurs disputes, leurs étreintes.

Il le savait. Au plus profond de lui, il s'avait que Taiga avait gagné son coeur. Qu'il s'y était fait souverain sans qu'il puisse y changer quoi que ce soit. Il savait que quoi qu'il fasse il ne pourrait pas ignorer la manière dont son coeur s'emballait chaque fois qu'il le touchait, chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur lui.

Il se sentait si vide sans lui. Parce qu'avec Taiga, il se sentait parfait. Avec lui, il avait l'impression d'être l'homme le plus précieux au monde. Il se sentait adoré, protégé. Avec Taiga, il oubliait ses mains sales qui s'étaient posées sur lui, il oubliait la haine et le dégoût. Il oubliait toutes ses pensées négatives.

Avec Taiga, il se sentait heureux et complet.

Le tigre était son avenir, la solution à tous ses problèmes. Comment ignorer ces sentiments puissants qui lui donnaient le tourni chaque fois qu'ils se tenaient côte à côte ? Comment ne pas prêter attention à cet appel enchanteur ?

Son corps lui manquait. C'en était si douloureux qu'il ne pouvait pas fermer l'oeil sans qu'il ne voit Taiga penché au dessus de lui, lui prodiguant maintes caresses et nombre de langoureux baisers. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il pouvait presque sentir son parfum, le toucher de ses mains sur son corps brûlant de désir.

Cette nuit là, il osa enfin se laisser aller à ses émotions, découvrant des sensations exquises en imaginant Kagami l'étreindre passionnément. Il se caressa sans honte, se perdant dans ce tourbillon de sensations grisantes, murmurant son prénom en une litanie frénétique.

L'orgasme le laissa à bout de souffle, la vue troublée, la peau si sensible que le moindre courant d'air le faisait frissonner furieusement.

Cette nuit là, son amour dévorant pour Kagami fut à la fois une évidence, un soulagement, une bénédiction. Il se sentait libéré d'un poids bien trop lourd pour ses épaules.

Il finit par trouver le sommeil alors qu'il se perdait dans les affres de son plaisir, bercé par le son de son coeur battant la chamade au creu de sa poitrine, près à s'en échapper à tout moment tant il pulsait.

x

La journée lui sembla affreusement longue.

Il était tiraillé par l'angoisse depuis le début des cours; Kagami n'était pas là. Il ne répondait ni à ses messages ni à ses appels.

Il mourrait d'envie de débarquer chez lui, de lui dire à quel point il se sentait idiot de s'être défilé, alors qu'au fond de lui même, il désirait le tigre bien plus que de raison.

Il ne se concentrait même pas sur les cours, trop agité pour pouvoir écouter ce tas d'informations indigestes qui peut être ne lui serviraient jamais.

Daiki voulait retrouver Taiga au plus vite, se laisser aller dans ses bras, lui dire à quel point il lui avait manqué. Lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

Mais accepterait-il de l'entendre ? Est-ce que sa réaction ne l'avait pas blessé au point qu'il choisisse de renoncer à leur donner une chance ?

Il espérait de tout coeur que Kagami n'en soit pas arrivé à des conclusions hâtives.

Aussi, lorsque les cours se terminèrent enfin il ne perdit pas une seule seconde. Il se mit à courir comme si ça vie en dépendait, risquant de se faire renverser à plusieurs reprises.

Il sonna furieusement à l'interphone sans qu'aucune réponse ne lui parvienne. Heureusement quelqu'un lui ouvrit la porte d'entrée et il grimpa les escaliers à une vitesse fulgurante.

Arrivant devant la porte, il frappa furieusement.

_ Taiga ! Taiga ouvre-moi !

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la porte.

Cette dernière s'ouvrit sur un Kagami à moitié endormi, en sous vêtements, la mine pâle.

Son inquiétude se calma aussitôt.

_ J't'ai réveillé ?

_ J'pas dormi cette nuit. J'me sentais pas bien, désolé d'pas vous avoir prévenu. Il y a un problème ?

Daiki soupira.

_ Laisse tomber, c'est bon. J'vais rentrer chez moi.

Taiga lui attrapa le bras et le fit entrer, refermant la porte derrière lui.

_ Reste, l'implora-t-il d'une voix faible. Au moins pour cette nuit. Si tu veux rentrer chez toi et qu'on arrête de se voir, pas d'problème. Juste… reste au moins cette nuit. S'il te plaît.

Il se sentit coupable de l'avoir mis dans un tel état. Plutôt que de se perdre en explications inutiles, il choisit de laisser parler son corps.

Il plaça ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage alors qu'il se penchait pour l'embrasser avidement. Taiga soupira de soulagement, s'accrochant désespérément à sa chemise.

_ J'suis désolé, marmonna-t-il entre deux baisers, j'suis complètement idiot. Oublie c'que j't'ai dit.

_ Attends, murmura Kagami. T'empresses pas. J'veux pas qu'tu regrettes.

Daiki fit la moue mais l'embrassa à nouveau, cette fois ci tendrement, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, passant ses bras autour de sa taille pour l'entraîner dans une étreinte possessive.

_ D'accord. Viens te coucher, t'as l'air pâle.

_ Nan, j'vais avoir une tête horrible demain. Faut qu'je mange.

_ Va t'allonger, j'te prépare un sandwich, ordonna la panthère.

Le tigre ne se fit pas prier.

Une fois l'estomac rempli, il alla à la salle de bain prendre une douche. Il fut surpris de voir Daiki entrer dans la pièce avec lui et les y enfermer.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Déshabilles-toi.

_ Hein ?

_ Fais c'que j'te dis.

Taiga obéit, confus. Il entra dans la douche et Daiki se fit un devoir de le nettoyer avec minutie, massant affectueusement son crâne, ses épaules nouées. Il se détendit à son contact, profitant du massage offert sans protester.

Puis il le sécha, l'aida à enfiler un sous vêtement propre, le poussa hors de la salle de bain pour le forcer à se mettre au lit. Il se déshabilla et se glissa sous les couvertures, laissant sa tête reposer sur son torse.

_ J'suis là maintenant, murmura-t-il. Alors dors.

Taiga sourit dans la pénombre de la chambre.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il sombrait dans un sommeil profond et réparateur, rassuré par la présence de la panthère à ses côtés.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Voici la fin de ce neuvième chapitre ~

Rendez-vous Jeudi pour la suite,

j'espère que ça vous aura plu.


	11. Chapter 10

Salut !

Et voici le dixième chapitre, comme promis !

J'espère que ça vous plaira ~

 **PS : petit lemon en vue**

 **P.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **10\. Tes mains sur mon corps…**

Le reste de la semaine, Daiki et Taiga avaient longuement discuté de leur relation.

Ils s'étaient tous deux accordés sur le fait qu'ils se plaisaient mutuellement et que leurs sentiments respectifs ne pouvaient être ignorés. Mais, tous deux conscients que les traumatismes de l'agression d'Aomine avaient un impact sur l'avancée de cette dernière, ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait de progresser doucement et sûrement. Ainsi, Kagami avait demandé à la panthère de ne pas hésiter à lui faire part de ses pensées , de ses envies, de ses peurs. Quoi que je fasse, avait-il dit, si quelque chose ne va pas, arrête-moi.

Daiki avait consenti à suivre cette règle à la lettre.

Cela semblait avoir donné un nouveau rythme à leur relation, que les deux adolescents accueillaient positivement, trouvant cela rassurant et rafraîchissant.

L'entraînement du vendredi soir s'était déroulé sans encombre, chaque joueur participant avec entrain, donnant le meilleur de lui même et appréciant la présence de ses coéquipiers; pour le plus grand plaisir de la coach, qui espérait pouvoir bientôt organiser des matchs officiels auxquels Daiki pourrait éventuellement prendre part.

Le week end était donc arrivé rapidement, sans que les deux tourtereaux ne s'en rendent compte.

En rentrant chez Kagami ce soir là, Aomine ne s'était pas attendu à recevoir un message de ses parents lui demandant de rentrer chez lui.

_ Désolé mais j'pourrais pas rester ce soir, informa-t-il le tigre avec tristesse, tout en lui montrant le message.

_ Bah peut être que j'peux rester chez toi si ça les dérange pas ?

_ J'suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée.

_ Comme tu veux, déclara Kagami en l'embrassant sur le front. Envoie moi un message si quelque chose ne va pas. Passes me voir quand tu veux.

Il l'embrassa tendrement puis le raccompagna à la porte après qu'il eut récupéré ses affaires.

En arrivant chez lui, Daiki dut expliquer pourquoi il ne se trouvait pas chez lui.

_ C'est une bonne chose que tu te sois fait des amis, mon chéri; commenta sa mère avec soulagement.

_ J'espère au moins que ce n'est pas un de ces voyous, répliqua son père.

_ Tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche, cracha la panthère. C'est pas le meilleur élève mais au moins il se tient tranquille si c'est c'que tu veux savoir. De toute façon, Tetsu veille sur nous.

_ C'est parfait, déclara sa mère pour couper court à la dispute qu'elle voyait poindre. Venez, le repas nous attend.

Ils mangèrent dans le plus grand silence et Aomine n'avait qu'une hâte : s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour échapper au regard de son père.  
Ce père qui semblait plus furieux que son fils se soit attiré de nouveaux ennuis plutôt que d'être en colère contre cet ignoble professeur responsable de son expulsion.

Chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient il sentait la fureur l'étouffer lentement et il devait se contrôler pour ne pas imploser, par respect pour sa mère qui elle était plus qu'inquiète pour son fils.

Enfin, il put retrouver la solitude et le confort de sa chambre. Il ne perdit pas de temps pour envoyer un message à Kagami, lui expliquant qu'il était bien arrivé et qu'il lui manquait affreusement.

Taiga le rassura et lui conseilla d'aller dormir pour faire passer le temps plus vite, lui promettant qu'ils se verraient au cours du week end et qu'ils pourraient passer du temps ensemble.

x

Le lendemain matin, après avoir aidé sa mère à défaire ses valises et ranger un peu, il lui demanda l'autorisation de passer la journée dehors avec Kagami.

_ Mais bien sûr chéri, c'est une merveilleuse idée. Assure-toi seulement de ne pas rentrer trop tard.

_ En fait, j'aurais bien aimé dormir chez lui ce soir; on a pas mal de devoirs à faire et j'aurais besoin de son aide.

_ Ah, je vois. Bon et bien vas-y mais n'oublie pas de m'envoyer un message pour me dire que tu es bien arrivé chez lui. Amuse-toi bien mon fils.

_ Merci m'man, dit-il, l'embrassant sur la joue.

Il fila aussi vite que le vent, envoyant au passage un message à Taiga pour lui demander de le retrouver sur le terrain de basket.

Dès qu'ils s'aperçurent, ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et s'embrassèrent tendrement.

_ Ne restons pas là, proposa le tigre en lui prenant la main. Viens, on va chez moi.

Ils marchèrent d'un pas pressé jusqu'à l'appartement.

Déjà dans l'ascenseur, ils s'embrassaient à en perdre le souffle et Aomine dut rappeler Taiga à l'ordre en sentant qu'il commençait à s'emporter un peu trop, lui rappelant qu'ils avaient convenu de prendre leur temps.

_ Désolé, mumura-t-il tout contre ses lèvres, les mordillant au passage.

Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement et Daiki alla déposer ses affaires dans la chambre tandis que Taiga leur préparait un petit encas.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui, demanda la panthère depuis la chambre.

_ Bah je sais pas, je pensais qu'on pourrait juste rester ici tranquillement et profiter de notre journée ensemble. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

_ Bonne idée, j'avais pas trop envie de sortir de toute façon, déclara Daiki en le rejoignant dans le salon.

Ils mangèrent calmement puis après avoir nettoyé la vaisselle, Kagami poussa Aomine sur le canapé et s'étala de tout son long sur lui; passant ses bras autour de sa taille et calant sa tête sur son torse.

Ils restèrent ainsi une bonne heure, regardant la télévision; puis Daiki finit par se détourner de l'émission pour se concentrer sur le tigre.

Il glissa sa main sous le col de son t-shirt pour caresser son dos puissant. Taiga se mit presque à ronronner, tant le contact de leur peau lui avait manqué.

Cette petite séance de papouille le fit sombrer dans le sommeil, sous le regard moqueur de son compagnon.

Daiki le laissa dormir une petite heure puis le réveilla tendrement en lui massant le crâne. Taiga releva la tête pour l'embrasser, profitant de la proximité de leur corps pour se presser plus encore contre lui. Il passa ses mains sous sa chemise et se mit à griffer délicatement la peau de ses abdominaux, se délectant de ses petits soupirs et des frissons qu'il provoquait.

Il s'occupa ensuite de sa gorge découverte, la mordillant avec insistant, léchant la peau pour en tester le goût, suçotant le lobe de son oreille alors que ses doigts trop impatients pinçaient délicatement ses tétons durcis par le plaisir.

Daiki gémit au creu de son oreille, et cela provoqua en lui un long frisson d'excitation. Taiga, avide de contact, ondula du bassin; sentant leurs membres se durcir, preuve indéniable de leur désir respectif.

Il déboutonna sa chemise et se mit à lécher et mordre la peau, ne délaissant aucun recoin, s'appliquant à lui prodiguer des caresses exquises; tant et si bien que Daiki ne parvenait même plus à retenir ses gémissements.

Il traça un sillon humide jusqu'à son aine et déboutonna son pantalon, laissant sa main glisser vers son membre en érection.

Ce fut à ce moment que Daiki perdit la notion du temps.

Les caresses du tigre le rendait fou. Il perdait pied face à toutes ces sensations plus grisantes les unes que les autres. Il ne parvenait même pas à tenir en place, tant le plaisir et la frustration accumulés le rendait impatient.

La panthère grogna et il supplia Kagami d'augmenter le rythme de sa main caressant son sexe.

Taiga accéda volontier à sa requête, alors qu'il mordillait un téton avec minutie, se délectant des petits cris de plaisir de Daiki.

Rien qu'entendre ses soupirs l'excitait à en perdre la raison.

Une idée fit son chemin dans son esprit et il la mit en pratique. Léchant la peau de ses cuisses, sa langue mutine vint titiller son membre. Le corps de la panthère s'arqua et il prit cela comme une invitation.

Alors il le prit en bouche une première fois, lentement, s'assurant que son amant ne se défilerait pas. Mais voyant qu'il semblait apprécier ce traitement, il continua.

Daiki crut mourir tant la bouche du tigre faisait des miracles. Il n'avait jamais ressenti pareille sensation et il était déjà à sa limite.

Serrant les cheveux de Taiga il le força à se retirer. Dans les secondes qui suivirent, il vînt entre leurs deux corps en sueur.

_ Désolé, soupira-t-il, tentant de retrouver son souffle.

_ C'pas grave, murmura Kagami, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres; il prit la main de Daiki dans la sienne et la guida à travers son boxer.

Comprenant le message, la panthère se mit à le caresser activement.

Les râles de plaisir de Kagami résonnait au plus profond de lui, si bien qu'il augmenta le rythme pour l'amener à l'orgasme.

Lorsqu'il sentit qu'il allait venir, Taiga mordit son épaule pour étouffer un puissant cri. Entendant le grognement de douleur de Daiki, il lécha la marque qu'il avait laissé pour se faire pardonner.

Puis leurs langues se rencontrèrent et un baiser langoureux s'ensuivit.

x

Il s'étaient endormis d'un sommeil lourd et paisible, si bien que lorsqu'ils ouvrirent les yeux le lendemain, le réveil eut un goût de paradis.

Après le petit déjeuner et après avoir pris une douche, ils firent leurs devoirs ensemble, se taquinant de temps à autre, appréciant le temps passé ensemble.

Mais vint vite le moment de se séparer et Daiki eut beaucoup de mal à repartir chez lui.

Il ne voulait pas rester chez lui, affronter le regard de ses parents. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul, loin de Kagami, de son corps, de sa personnalité si chaleureuse. Qu'il aurait aimé vivre avec lui, ne plus jamais être séparé de ses bras, pouvoir être constamment bercé par son aura si apaisante.

_ Prends bien soin de toi d'accord, susurra Taiga tout contre ses lèvres alors qu'il l'embrassait une énième fois sur le pas de la porte.

_ Hm. J'ferais d'mon mieux.

_ Envoie moi un message quand tu seras arrivé. Je t'aime.

_ Moi aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et Daiki consentit enfin à rentrer chez lui.

Il fut bien heureux de voir que seule sa mère se trouvait chez eux. Il la prit dans ses bras pour la saluer, accepta de l'aider à préparer le repas.

Elle lui posa des questions sur Kagami et il se demanda s'il pouvait lui avouer la nature de leur relation. Mais comme il jugea qu'il était un peu trop tôt pour en parler, il se contenta de le décrire sommairement, de parler de leur goût commun pour le basket et du fait qu'ils étaient dans la même équipe.

Une fois qu'il put être seul dans sa chambre, il envoya un message au tigre, comme convenu. Puis il alla courir un peu dans le voisinage pour se détendre. Au bout d'une bonne demi heure il rentra et alla prendre une douche bien méritée.

Le jet d'eau l'aida à se détendre complètement et bien vite son esprit divagua, se concentrant bien vite sur l'élu de son coeur.

Kagami à la peau hâlée exquise, à la voix suave, au corps svelte et appétissant. Kagami qu'il mourrait d'envie de retrouver au plus vite.

L'attente jusqu'à Lundi allait être bien longue.

Il se remémora leurs caresses de la veille et son désir refit surface. Il était si dur qu'il serait impossible de cacher cette réaction naturelle de son corps avide de contact. Alors il choisit de s'occuper de sa virilité douloureusement dressée.

Il se caressa avec lenteur, s'imaginant dans les moindres détails les mains de Taiga sur son corps alors que sa bouche s'occupait de son membre. Il s'imagina ses lèvres dans son cou et son bassin ondulant tout contre le sien, créant une friction bien plus qu'agréable.

Fort heureusement le bruit de l'eau couvrait celui de ses gémissements rauques.

Qu'il aurait aimé que Taiga soit là pour le voir, le toucher. Lui murmurer tant de promesses au creu de l'oreille alors que toute son attention serait tournée sur lui.  
Son imagination bien trop débordante vint à bout de son désir brûlant. Il vint dans sa main, sa semence lavée par l'eau tiède qu'il trouva rafraîchissante tant son corps était brûlant.

Il se sécha l'esprit perdu dans ses pensées, l'orgasme le rendant un peu euphorique et momentanément épuisé. Il mit un jogging et un t-shirt ample et alla se poser sur son lit, saisissant son téléphone pour consulter ses messages.

Il lut la réponse du tigre et cela le fit sourire. Puis il lut un message de Satsuki l'informant que ses anciens camarades souhaitaient le revoir le Dimanche même.

Cependant, ne se sentant pas encore prêt à les revoir, il déclina l'offre, expliquant avec sincérité ses raisons.

La jeune femme lui répondit qu'elle comprenait et respectait ses choix, mais qu'il valait mieux pour lui de ne pas rester seul pour ne pas broyer du noir. Ce à quoi il répondit qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter puisque Kagami s'occupait parfaitement bien de lui.

Puis pour éviter que la jeune femme ne lui demande plus de détails qu'il n'était pas prêt à lui confier, il éteignit son téléphone.

Il était loin d'imaginer que cela inquiéterait le tigre.

En effet, ce dernier avait demandé à Satsuki le numéro de la maison Aomine pour vérifier que tout allait bien.

Aussi lorsque sa mère l'appela, lui expliquant qu'un ami s'inquiétait pour lui, il fut plus que surpris d'entendre la voix rauque et suave de Taiga.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Tu réponds pas à mes messages.

_ Ah désolé j'avais éteint mon portable.

_ Tu es seul là ?

_ Ouais j'suis dans ma chambre pourquoi ?

_ J'voulais t'parler un peu plus intimement.

_ Qu'est-ce que t'as dans l'crâne Bakagami.

Il sut parfaitement que le tigre pouvait deviner la gêne qu'il ressentait à l'entente de ces mots.

_ Tu m'manques, souffla Taiga et il put entendre la douleur qu'il ressentait au ton de sa voix.

_ On s'voit Lundi, ça passera vite.

_ Mouais. Pas assez.

_ Je sais.

_ J'me suis touché en pensant à toi.

_ Baka, s'étouffa Daiki, dis pas des trucs comme ça !

_ Bah quoi, c'est normal non ?

_ Mais dis pas ça au téléphone !

_ Personne nous entend !

_ Mais moi oui et c'est d'jà assez !

_ Sois pas timide, se moqua Taiga. Et toi ?

_ Moi quoi ?

_ Bah tu t'es touché ?

_ Rah mais qu'est-ce que t'en as à faire, bougonna l'autre, rougissant furieusement.

_ Ah j'vois que monsieur sait pas se retenir.

_ T'peux parler Bakagami !

_ Bah au moins j'l'avoue, rétorqua-t-il en ricanant.

_ Taiga.

_ Hm ?

_ Je t'aime.

_ Moi aussi Aho.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu avant de raccrocher.

En mangeant ce soir là, Daiki se dit que peut être les choses seraient plus joyeuses pour lui désormais, et qu'il pouvait compter sur l'autre idiot de tigre pour le rendre heureux, peu importe ce qui se trouverait sur leur chemin.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Voici la fin de ce dixième chapitre,

bien trop court je le sais bien !

Mais comme tout à toujours une raison,

laissez moi vous dire que si tout va bien

le prochain sera bien plus long

et bien plus croustillant ~

Rendez-vous donc Lundi pour découvrir

la suite de l'histoire !


End file.
